


3rd Rock From The Sun

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-28
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip and Malcolm on home leave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Property of Paramount; no profit made from this.  
  
Thanks to Mike for his usual helpful beta work!  
  
Timeline: Five weeks after _Subjected_  


* * *

Maddie and her husband-to-be were great, but Trip was happy to have Malcolm to himself for the afternoon. Malcolm was a bit distracted because they were meeting his parents later, but he was enjoying showing Trip around London all the same. 

They were in Trafalgar Square and Trip had just found a nice old lady who took a picture of the two of them in front of a giant lion statue. Now Malcolm was explaining, â€œThe lion on the right is original; the left one was destroyed in the Third World War and had to be replaced.â€ 

The two lions looked the same to Trip, but no matter. â€œSo what did Nelson do again?â€ He could never remember which dead military hero did what. 

â€œWhen Napoleon was attempting to take over Europe, he sunk nearly the entire French fleet at Trafalgar.â€ 

â€œOh.â€ 

Malcolmâ€™s voice lowered so he could barely make out the next words. â€œIt used to seem more glorious.â€ 

Trip had never seen much glory in old wars, but he understood what Malcolm meant. War seemed to either turn you into a fighting machine that saw nothing else, or it left you tired and disillusioned. Thankfully they were only tired and disillusioned with fighting. 

He put an arm around Malcolmâ€™s waist. â€œYeah. You wanna show me the Rosetta Stone now?â€ 

Instead of answering, Malcolm pulled his head down and kissed him lightly. 

â€œMalcolm?â€ 

They broke apart to find Stuart and Mary Reed in front of them. He shouldâ€™ve guessed Stuart would visit Trafalgar Square while in London. Mary was smiling, but Stuart just glared. 

â€œMother, Father. Hello.â€ To Tripâ€™s surprise, Malcolm stopped his attempt to pull back his arm. 

Stuart didnâ€™t speak, but his wife merrily suggested, â€œShall we go get tea?â€ 

Mary was probably the only person who wanted tea, but they walked over to a cafÃ© anyway. Stuart sat down across from Trip, all the better to glare at him. â€œFour teas,â€ he told the waitress. Malcolm mightâ€™ve protested that Trip preferred coffee, but Trip stopped that by patting his leg under the table. There was no need to give Stuart anything else to be unhappy about. Heâ€™d already seen his son kissing a senior officer. 

â€œHave you seen Madeline yet?â€ asked Mary brightly. 

â€œYes, she met us at the airport yesterday, and we had dinner with her and Tom.â€ Malcolm didnâ€™t mention that they were also staying at her apartment. Or flat. Whatever. She was half moved into Tomâ€™s place anyway, but had insisted that â€˜my galaxy-trotting brother and his delightful boyfriend are not staying at a hotel!â€™ 

â€œHeâ€™s a good man, isnâ€™t he?â€ 

â€œYes. Iâ€™d only met him briefly before.â€ 

Stuart continued to glower. â€œWhat is your impression of my daughter, Commander?â€ 

Trip forced himself not to fidget. â€œSheâ€™s a great lady. Smart, charminâ€™ â€“ a lot like her brother.â€ That was where the similarities ended, but no matter. He truly liked Maddie. 

It had seemed like a perfectly good answer, and it was completely true. Stuart wasnâ€™t impressed, and even when the tea came and he was adding milk he never stopped glaring. 

Mary had to notice her husbandâ€™s foul mood, but apparently Malcolm inherited his acting skills from his mother. â€œHow long are you in London, Malcolm?â€ 

â€œA week. After Maddieâ€™s wedding weâ€™re going to visit Tripâ€™s family.â€ 

That surprised Stuart, or at least Trip thought it did, but Mary was once again addressing him. â€œWhere is your family?â€ 

â€œMy parents live in Mississippi, but I grew up in Florida.â€ 

â€œFlorida â€“ oh.â€ She didnâ€™t mention the Xindi attack, but it clearly occurred to her. Since she was a Reed, it didnâ€™t come as a shock when she changed the subject. â€œHave you ever been to England before?â€ 

â€œOnly once. My brother-in-law said I had to see a soccer match â€“ I mean football â€“ so we went to Manchester.â€ 

â€œAll the way from America?â€ 

â€œNo, my sister married an Irishman, anâ€™ I was visitinâ€™ them.â€ 

â€œSo youâ€™ve never been to London?â€ 

â€œNo.â€ 

â€œItâ€™s all a bit large and rushed for my taste, but Malcolm and Madeline have always liked it.â€ 

â€œHeâ€™s givinâ€™ me a personal tour.â€ Once he said it, it sounded stupidly obvious. Theyâ€™d been kissing in Trafalgar Square, after all. 

â€œHave you been on the Ferris wheel yet?â€ 

â€œFerris wheel?â€ 

â€œLondon has Europeâ€™s largest Ferris wheel. Malcolm couldnâ€™t ride it enough as a child.â€ 

He turned to look at Malcolm. â€œDarlin,â€™ youâ€™ve been holdinâ€™ out on me!â€ 

â€œI was going to surprise you.â€ 

Now Stuart was definitely shocked. â€œWhat did you call him?â€ 

Had â€˜darlingâ€™ slipped out? It tended to do that when they were out of uniform. â€œDarlin,â€™â€ he replied in what was hopefully a nonchalant tone before sipping his tea. 

â€œThis is serious for you, isnâ€™t it?â€ 

Was _that_ was Stuart was worried about? â€œYes, sir. I love Malcolm.â€ 

Stuart was obviously relieved and Mary was beaming from behind her teacup, but Malcolm fixed an angry glare at his father. â€œI cannot believe you. Not only have you insulted the man I love by assuming he was looking for nothing more than a convenient lay, youâ€™ve insulted me by assuming I would allow it. Come on, Trip, weâ€™re leaving.â€ 

He had never seen Malcolm so angry. There was nothing to do but follow him out the door, nearly running to keep up. By the time he sat on a bench behind the lions, anger was all but emanating from Malcolm in visible waves. â€œHow dare he?â€ 

â€œI donâ€™t know, Mal.â€ Trip was still trying to process what had just happened, but he was none too happy with Stuart Reed, far more on Malcolmâ€™s behalf than his own. 

â€œThis is unbelievable. My own father thinks Iâ€™d let myself be used as some kind of Starfleet whore, and that you â€“ damn it! Here comes my mother to make his excuses.â€ Trip thought the whole â€˜Starfleet whoreâ€™ bit was overreacting, but kept that to himself and looked for Malcolmâ€™s mother. Sure enough, she was hurrying towards them. Malcolmâ€™s mood grew even darker. â€œHeâ€™s gone too far this time.â€ 

â€œMalcolm,â€ began Mary. 

â€œNo, Mother.â€ He stood, yanking Trip up with him. â€œIâ€™m not going to listen to your excuses for him this time.â€ 

â€œThere is no excuse. Heâ€™s being absurd, but do you know why your father is so against fraternization?â€ 

â€œBecause itâ€™s ingrained in his DNA and he bloody well wishes it was ingrained in mine too.â€ 

Mary shook her head. â€œNo. Sit down, Malcolm.â€ 

â€œIâ€™d rather stand.â€ 

She waited a minute, then acquiesced. â€œWorrying about the worst possible scenario is his way of showing he cares.â€ 

Trip wasnâ€™t terribly impressed with Stuart Reedâ€™s parenting skills, but meanwhile Mary moved on. â€œWhen your father was a lieutenant, one of his mates â€“ also a lieutenant â€“ started seeing a lieutenant commander. They eventually parted ways because he proposed and she turned him down. Actually, she laughed and said it was nothing serious. It had a negative impact on your fatherâ€™s friendâ€™s career.â€ 

That explained a few things, but Malcolm wasnâ€™t at all moved. â€œHavenâ€™t we established by now that Iâ€™m not repeating his past?â€ 

â€œYes. He knows that, Malcolm. He just doesnâ€™t want you to get hurt.â€ 

â€œAnd making blind assumptions about my partner is protecting me?â€ 

â€œItâ€™s just his way, the only way he knows how. Itâ€™s not personal.â€ 

â€œWell, I wanna marry my man.â€ Did he say that out loud? Both Mary and Malcolm snapped their heads to look at him, so he mustâ€™ve. â€œOops. That was supposed to wait till Australia.â€ Since heâ€™d spilled the beans, he might as well finish what heâ€™d started, so he grabbed Malcolmâ€™s hands. â€œMal, youâ€™re it for me. I love you, darlin,â€™ from your deep thoughtful moods to your silly moods anâ€™ everythinâ€™ in between. Youâ€™re my forever. I know weâ€™ll have to wait a while, but when we can,â€ here he abandoned getting on one knee in favor of staring straight into Malcolmâ€™s wide eyes, â€œMalcolm, will you marry me?â€ 

A shocked smile grew on his partnerâ€™s face, so quickly that Trip barely had time to get nervous. â€œThereâ€™s nothing Iâ€™d like better.â€ 

That called for a kiss, a slow and sweet one to celebrate the promise of forever. He only stopped when he heard a loud, masculine throat-clearing. Stuart was standing beside Mary, looking a bit sheepish. Or at least, Trip thought it was a sheepish expression. 

Mary was nearly glowing with happiness. She couldnâ€™t even stop smiling when scolding, â€œNow Stuart, if you hadnâ€™t been so stubborn you wouldnâ€™t have missed that lovely proposal.â€ 

â€œI owe you an apology. Both of you.â€ 

Malcolm nodded. â€œYes, you do. But right now weâ€™re busy.â€ And he resumed their kiss. 

â€œMaybe you should go back to your hotel,â€ suggested Mary. 

Trip reluctantly disengaged his lips. â€œSheâ€™s got a point.â€ 

â€œAlright. Weâ€™ll go back to Maddieâ€™s and celebrate properly.â€ 

Their quick departure was ruined by Mary. â€œWhatâ€™s this about waiting?â€ 

Malcolm explained so quickly his words nearly ran together. â€œWe canâ€™t get married while weâ€™re on the same ship, at least not unless Starfleet relaxes the regulations further.â€ 

â€œThatâ€™s a pity.â€ 

â€œUm, Mal, I didnâ€™t think youâ€™d want an engagement ring.â€ 

â€œNo, but Iâ€™m looking forward to the day weâ€™re _both_ wearing a ring. Come, love.â€ And Malcolm positively dragged him off towards the subway. 

He didnâ€™t know about Malcolm, but in the subway it took almost every gram of his self-control not to do something that would result in a public indecency charge. If Maddie lived farther out he mightâ€™ve gone mad. Fortunately, it was a short walk from the stop nearest her building, and in relatively short order Malcolm was letting them in. Better still, Maddie wasnâ€™t home yet. 

While Malcolm closed and locked the bedroom door Trip fished around in his duffel bag for the lube. Oh, theyâ€™d better stock upâ€¦ but that train of thought was interrupted by Malcolm coming up from behind and pulling his shirt off. 

â€œThat was the longest ride of my life.â€ 

â€œMine too. All I wanted to do was this.â€ He sat back onto the bed, taking Malcolm with him, and picked up their kiss where it had stopped. Only this time, tongues were involved. Very involved. Malcolmâ€™s was somewhere around his back molars and his own was busily reacquainting itself with the roof of Malcolmâ€™s mouth. 

â€œOnly that?â€ said Malcolm when they broke apart so he could get rid of Malcolmâ€™s shirt. 

â€œAnd this.â€ He trailed his tongue down to the perfect spot on Malcolmâ€™s neck and began sucking it. 

â€œTrip!â€ 

They were both aroused at that point, and Malcolmâ€™s fingers were unzipping both of their pants. Removing clothing was one of Malcolmâ€™s more private talents, but he was very good at it. Their shoes were gone without Trip even realizing Malcolm took them off, and pants followed. 

That freed Malcolm to snake his hands under Trip and massage his ass, momentarily taking away his ability to speak. â€œMmm.â€ 

â€œI want to show you how much I love you.â€ 

â€œAnythinâ€™ you want, darlin.â€™â€ He tugged down Malcolmâ€™s underwear while Malcolm divested him of his. Underlying his lust was complete elation; Malcolm agreed to marry him! It was the most wonderful thing in the universe. 

And then Malcolm was taking him in his mouth. â€œGod, Mal!â€ With slow, languid moves Malcolm massaged his cock with that nimble tongue. As if he hadnâ€™t already been hard, more blood hurried south to join the fun. He tousled Malcolmâ€™s hair just for the contact. That was forgotten about entirely when Malcolm licked his slit and a supernova exploded in his head. â€œMalcolm!â€ 

Just when he wondered how to make words form to demand Malcolm get him ready, he felt a slippery finger begin to enter him. Meanwhile Malcolm nibbled gently on his nipples. 

Apparently, it was a day for supernovae, because another one went off when Malcolm hit his prostate. â€œOh!â€ 

â€œIâ€™m going to make you forget everything but my name.â€ 

â€œPromise?â€ 

In reply Malcolm swiped his prostate again, this time with three fingers inside him. That felt like a promise to Trip. 

â€œI think youâ€™re ready.â€ 

â€œOh yeah.â€ 

He always enjoyed the sensation of Malcolm filling him, of taking his lover in the most intimate way possible. â€œOhhh.â€ Malcolm settled himself, balls soft against Tripâ€™s ass, and proceeded to kiss him with as much tongue as possible. For two full minutes they lay like that, kissing deeply. That was nice, but he was ready for more than just Malcolmâ€™s tongue to be moving, so he thrust his hips up. Malcolm took the hint and began a kind of corkscrew motion. 

â€œYou are the most wonderful, marvelous man in the universe, and you want to be mine. Iâ€™m yours, love, all yours.â€ He would never understand how Malcolm could get out whole sentences during sex, never mind such sweet ones. Then a switch of angles set off another supernova and all thought of replying left him, along with most other thoughts altogether. 

â€œMalcolm!â€ 

â€œIâ€™m yours, and youâ€™re mine.â€ Malcolm wasâ€¦ actually, he didnâ€™t even know _what_ Malcolm was doing at this point, but it was incredible. His senses stopped paying attention to anything except the deliriously good friction that was happening. 

Time ceased to have meaning. He had no idea how long heâ€™d been there, arching up to take Malcolm in as deeply as possible, grabbing tongue-filled kisses, and watching Malcolmâ€™s face. That gorgeous face showed so much adoration, which Trip knew was mirrored on his own. Nothing in the universe mattered but the two of them. 

â€œPlease, Mal.â€ He wanted Malcolm in every cell of his body, wanted that astonishing feeling to last forever, except he didnâ€™t know how much longer he could stand the sweet torture. â€œMal, oh, God, Mal!â€ 

If supernovae had been exploding before, an entire galaxy spontaneously combusted then. â€œMalcolm!â€ His entire body seemed to join in on the spasms, and was that a comet flying by? â€œOhh!â€ 

When his brain once again started communicating with his body, he heard Malcolm calling out his name and coming inside of him, but it was only after Malcolm slid out and rolled to the side that he was able to really coordinate his thoughts. 

â€œYou were right.â€ 

â€œHmm?â€ 

â€œI forgot everything but your name.â€ 

â€œI keep my promises. Although I forgot everything but yours for a minute as well. Do you have any idea how long you kept me coming?â€ 

â€œNo.â€ 

â€œMe neither. My brain went on holiday.â€ 

*** 

After theyâ€™d celebrated their engagement for the second time that afternoon, Trip was sated and more than a little giddy. â€œMal?â€ 

â€œYes?â€ 

â€œI think we can skip the Rosetta Stone.â€ 

â€œYou donâ€™t say.â€ 

â€œThat rock just unlocked a language, but I was pretty close to unlockinâ€™ a new level of consciousness.â€ 

â€œSweet-talker.â€ 

Trip was quick to retort, â€œYou know it.â€ 

â€œWe should clean up.â€ 

â€œBut weâ€™re not goinâ€™ to, are we?â€ 

â€œThat would require leaving your arms, something Iâ€™m not inclined to do right now.â€ 

â€œWe can clean up later.â€ 

â€œTrue. I love you.â€ 

â€œI love you too, my darlinâ€™ fiancÃ©.â€ 

â€œI think we should keep our names.â€ 

â€œFine by me. I fell in love with Malcolm Reed, after all.â€ 

Malcolm gave a happy little sigh, and Trip couldnâ€™t imagine a more perfect moment than the one they were sharing just then. 

*** 

Maddie was placing spaghetti in a pot when they finally emerged. â€œThere you are. I was beginning to wonder if Iâ€™d ever see you again.â€ 

â€œTripâ€™s stomach ensures we come out eventually.â€ 

â€œIf you didnâ€™t do such a good job wearinâ€™ me out, I wouldnâ€™t be so hungry.â€ 

â€œYou gave as good as you got,â€ responded Malcolm. 

Maddie chuckled. â€œIâ€™ll put more spaghetti in. Father stopped by.â€ She waved towards a bottle of champagne on the counter. â€œThatâ€™s for you.â€ 

Malcolm picked it up and hefted it as though he expected it to disappear at any moment. â€œWhere are your glasses?â€ 

â€œSecond cabinet from the left. Now are you going to tell me what this is about?â€ 

â€œItâ€™s an apology, and congratulations.â€ 

â€œCongratulations?â€ Her eyes lit up. 

â€œTrip asked me to marry him. I said yes, of course, so -â€ whatever else Malcolm intended to say was cut off by Maddie hugging both of them at once. 

â€œOh, wonderful!â€ 

When her grip loosened enough to breathe, Trip wheezed out, â€œI just wish we could get married soon.â€ 

â€œWhy canâ€™t you?â€ She let go to wait for his answer. 

â€œRegulations. As long as weâ€™re on the same ship, we canâ€™t be married. Unless they relax the regs again.â€ 

â€œWeâ€™re planning to remain on _Enterprise_ for the foreseeable future, until we transfer back to Earth. It will be a long engagement, so donâ€™t start planning the wedding yet.â€ Malcolm â€“ his fiancÃ© â€“ opened the champagne, letting out a fine mist when he popped the bottle open. â€œMay I propose a toast?â€ 

Trip took the glass Malcolm handed him. â€œOf course.â€ 

â€œYou have my heart, Trip, and I donâ€™t even want it back. To us.â€ 

He was reasonably sure he heard Maddie taking a picture, but all of his attention was on Malcolm. â€œTo us.â€ And they drank to the rest of their lives. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mike to for beta reading!

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Mike to for beta reading!   


* * *

It was a beautiful wedding. Maddie was radiant, but heâ€™d torn his eyes off his sister long enough to catch Tomâ€™s awed look as she walked down the aisle. Malcolm had even noticed his father with suspiciously shiny eyes as he gave her away, and his mother had dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief twice during the ceremony. 

As he watched Maddie and Tom dance for the first time as a married couple, Malcolm was glad sheâ€™d timed her wedding so he could attend. It was even worth the blasted tuxedo, which was no small matter since it was abominably hot and restricting. Additionally, he was pleased that she seated Trip next to Aunt Sherry; heâ€™d wondered how Trip would fare during dinner while he himself was at the head table, but Aunt Sherry could never get enough stories about _Enterprise_ so he neednâ€™t have worried about dinner being awkward for Trip. Of course, Aunt Sherry was also thrilled, as Tripâ€™s favorite _Enterprise_ stories featured Malcolm acting more heroically than an impartial observer would have noted. 

The last chords of the song faded away while the emcee announced, â€œYou are now invited to join Mr. and Mrs. Tom Barrows on the dance floor.â€ 

â€œDance, darlinâ€™?â€ 

â€œCertainly.â€ 

â€œLetâ€™s put that practicinâ€™ to good use. You lead.â€ 

He and Maddie grinned at each other as they passed by, both happy to be dancing with their partners. Trip shifted in his arms, strong and warm and most of all _his_. Malcolm was still on cloud nine from Tripâ€™s entirely unexpected proposal. Theyâ€™d not told any of his other family members â€“ he was adamant that it was Maddieâ€™s day â€“ but their engagement filled Malcolm with a delicious, intoxicating happiness. 

â€œI talked with your cousin Henry,â€ said Trip, startling him out of introspection. 

â€œDonâ€™t tell me. He couldnâ€™t wait to share the Christmas roast disaster.â€ 

â€œYep.â€ 

â€œYouâ€™d think in the past twenty-five years even a Navy accountant couldâ€™ve found a better story than the time I sent the Christmas roast flying.â€ It was almost enough to make him feel sorry for Henry. Almost, but not quite. 

â€œOur Risa story is better.â€ 

â€œYou didnâ€™t.â€ 

He was glad to feel Trip shake his head before assuring him, â€œNo. Then I wouldâ€™ve had to admit that it was a little bit my fault.â€ 

â€œA _little_ bit your fault?â€ 

â€œAt least half. Anyway, I donâ€™t think your Aunt Janet likes me all that much.â€ 

That didnâ€™t surprise Malcolm at all. â€œSheâ€™s Fatherâ€™s elder brotherâ€™s wife, and since my paternal grandmother died has taken over the role of Reed matriarch.â€ 

Trip figured it out before heâ€™d finished the explanation. â€œLet me guess. Iâ€™m stealinâ€™ you away from some dutiful Navy daughter.â€ 

â€œPrecisely. Nothing personal, love.â€ 

â€œAt least your dad doesnâ€™t mind me now.â€ 

â€œTrue.â€ In fact, the lunch theyâ€™d shared with his parents had been surprisingly pleasant; once his father knew Trip wanted to marry him, things had gone rather well. As they danced he saw Maddie again and changed the subject. â€œMy sister is a lovely bride, isnâ€™t she?â€ 

â€œShe is,â€ agreed Trip, â€œbut I only have eyes for this one sexy groomsman.â€ 

â€œOh really?â€ 

â€œReally. Maybe you noticed him. Handsome, a little bit mysterious, anâ€™ incredibly sexy in his tux.â€ 

It occurred to Malcolm that he had been smiling more since being with Trip. 

*** 

Heâ€™d promised Aunt Sherry a dance, and when it was over Malcolm set off to find Trip. He found him happily discussing the pros and cons of hypersteel with Maddieâ€™s university roommate, Angela. If their conversation was any guide, hypersteel had much more potential for Earth-based civil engineering than starship engineering. 

â€œYou can take the engineer out of the starshipâ€¦â€ he began before Angela hugged him and cut off the rest of the sentence. Sheâ€™d always been one for hugging. 

â€œMalcolm! I havenâ€™t seen you in ages! Your Trip was just filling me in on some of your exploits.â€ He rather liked the sound of â€˜your Trip.â€™ 

â€œNice to see you too.â€ Though theyâ€™d both strenuously rejected Maddieâ€™s attempt to set them up, he and Angela had always got on well. â€œHowâ€™ve you been?â€ 

â€œBusy! Edinburgh is in the middle of a growth spurt the likes of which it hasnâ€™t seen since before the Third World War. I see you found time amidst being a hero to have a social life.â€ She punctuated that with a wink at Trip. 

â€œMore like I finally found someone as obsessed with work as I am,â€ he admitted. 

Angela smirked. â€œIn that case, itâ€™s a wonder the two of you ever started seeing each other at all.â€ 

The DJâ€™s voice cut through the crowd. â€œAll the single ladies front and center, please. The bride will be tossing her bouquet momentarily.â€ 

â€œOh, I donâ€™t want to miss this. Later, Malcolm. Nice to meet you, Trip.â€ With that, Angela rushed off to the center of the dance floor. Last Malcolm had known, sheâ€™d been married, so he made a mental note to ask Maddie about that sometime. 

While the single women were enthusiastically crowding in, hoping to catch the bouquet, the single men were decidedly less enthralled, as they knew the garter toss was coming next. Malcolm saw his cousin Robert slink off to the loo just before Aunt Cassandra began looking around for her only son. For his part, he was quite happy that nobody expected him to join the garter-catching bunch. 

Grandmother Cuthbert worked her way through the crowd rather ruthlessly. For a woman who hadnâ€™t wanted a scooter, sheâ€™d warmed to the device considerably. (That reminded Malcolm of an incident his mother had mentioned some months ago where Grandmother had to be talked out of using her horn quite so often.) She had been quite determined that, as she had only one granddaughter, she was going to enjoy this wedding as much as humanly possible. Apparently that included a front-row view of the bouquet toss. 

Malcolm heard his father approach several seconds before Stuart announced, â€œThereâ€™s something about women and bouquet tosses.â€ 

â€œPhlox would love it,â€ noted Trip absently. 

â€œYour doctor?â€ 

Trip nodded. â€œThatâ€™s him. He hasnâ€™t met a cultural ritual he doesnâ€™t wanna take pages of notes on.â€ And then, of course, there was his interest in mating rituals, but that was best left unmentioned. 

â€œI suspect heâ€™ll write a heavy tome on human culture someday,â€ added Malcolm. â€œIf he hasnâ€™t already started it.â€ 

His fatherâ€™s reply was a quiet grunt. Maddie, meanwhile, had turned her back to the eager women and was preparing to throw her bouquet. When she released it, the bouquet arched up and tumbled through the air toward a crowd of gleeful women. Angela missed, and one of Tomâ€™s sisters ended up with the bouquet. 

Trip turned to Malcolmâ€™s father and said, â€œWell, sir, itâ€™s a great wedding.â€ 

His father nodded, paused, and ventured, â€œYou ought to call me Stuart.â€ 

Malcolm smiled. 

*** 

In a plane over the Atlantic, Malcolm looked down at the padd he held and read the memo on it yet again. Satisfied that it was as proper a document as he could produce, he looked over at Trip. Usually he wouldnâ€™t interrupt Trip when he was reading, but just then Malcolm though he had better act now lest his nerve abandon him. 

â€œTrip?â€ 

â€œHmm?â€ said Trip, sticking a bookmark in the novel heâ€™d bought at the airport in London. 

â€œIâ€™d like your opinion in this.â€ He thrust the padd into his fiancÃ©â€™s hands. While Trip read, he checked their progress on the monitor. They were two-thirds of the way to New York. Then another two hours to get to Mississippi â€“ heâ€™d certainly be ready for the large lunch Trip was sure his mother would have waiting. 

Novel forgotten, Trip was gazing at him intently. â€œYouâ€™re serious?â€ 

â€œYes. I didnâ€™t think youâ€™d mind.â€ 

â€œMind? Mal, youâ€™re givinâ€™ up your quarters! Why would I mind, darlinâ€™? Iâ€™m thrilled!â€ 

That was a relief. Heâ€™d thought Trip would be pleased when he made their living together official and a matter of Starfleet record. â€œThe part where I make it sound self-sacrificial is just for Commandâ€™s benefit,â€ he clarified. 

â€œThe â€œsensible use of limited livinâ€™ spaceâ€ line? Yeah, I figured.â€ After a minute of doing nothing but grinning, he asked, â€œDo you have a place you wanna live? Someday, on Earth, I mean.â€ 

Malcolm hadnâ€™t given in much thought. â€œWherever you are.â€ 

â€œGlad to hear it, darlin,â€™ but that didnâ€™t really answer the question.â€ 

â€œI didnâ€™t especially like living in Malaysia. It was hot, humid, and hard to get pork.â€ Tripâ€™s endearingly puzzled look prompted him to explain, â€œIslamic country, love.â€ 

â€œOh. How long were you there, anyway?â€ 

â€œTwo years.â€ And yet, thanks to the Royal Navyâ€™s policy of a separate base and school, he could hardly carry on a conversation with Malaysians at all. It was just as well he didnâ€™t want to live there. 

â€œOkay, not Malaysia. Where else have you lived?â€ 

â€œFather was stationed several places in Britain, and of course I lived in San Francisco before I was posted to Jupiter Station. I suppose if we end up at Research & Development weâ€™d live near San Francisco.â€ 

â€œI can see us in a little house in the suburbs.â€ Malcolm wasnâ€™t sure he could imagine Trip sleeping without the thrumming of the engines, but smiled at the mental image all the same. â€œDoes it mean a great deal to you to live near your family?â€ 

â€œKinda long commute to R & D.â€ 

â€œI thought we were keeping a civilian life an option.â€ 

â€œWell, yeah. Itâ€™s just that I have a hard time picturinâ€™ you beinâ€™ happy without phase cannons to look after.â€ 

â€œI could say the same of you and an engine.â€ 

Trip chuckled. â€œFair enough. I dunno. Home was Florida, you know? But I couldnâ€™t go back now. I guess I donâ€™t have so many roots in Mississippi. I could be happy there, I think, but I could be happy lots of places if you were there. England, if you wanted.â€ 

That was heartwarming, although he doubted theyâ€™d end up in England. â€œThank you, love, but it seems that weâ€™re both inclined towards Research & Development.â€ 

â€œOkay. Speakinâ€™ of Mississippi, my family doesnâ€™t know I was planninâ€™ to propose. Jon anâ€™ Hoshi were the only ones I told. So now I get to introduce you as my fiancÃ©.â€ 

â€œI do so like the sound of that.â€ 

â€œMe too. Itâ€™s sorta ironic, actually. I didnâ€™t tell my family because I thought Mom might let it slip, which is just what I did. I meant for it to be more romantic.â€ 

â€œIt was perfect.â€ That Trip was so overcome by his desire to be married that it just slipped out â€“ how could it be anything but perfect? Trip, however, was giving him a skeptical look. â€œYour proposal was as unexpected as your love.â€ 

â€œOh.â€ His fiancÃ© considered the statement for a moment. â€œWell, when you put it _that_ wayâ€¦â€ 

â€œBesides, I donâ€™t care about the context. The question was the only important aspect.â€ 

â€œI kinda thought the answer was even more important.â€ As if his answer had ever been in doubt! 

A flight attendant stopped in the aisle beside them. â€œWould you gentlemen like anything else to drink?â€ 

â€œNo thanks.â€ 

â€œThank you, no.â€ 

As she continued along her rounds, Trip stretched his legs out. â€œYouâ€™re right, Mal. Business class is the way to fly.â€ 

â€œIâ€™ve not flown coach since my trip to Malaysia after the Expanse.â€ 

â€œBad flight?â€ 

â€œI was seated next to a flirtatious twenty-year-old with a serious case of hero worship, who was oblivious to how awkward the situation was for me. She didnâ€™t give me more than five consecutive peaceful minutes the entire flight.â€ All heâ€™d wanted was to go to a place where he could see the result of the missionâ€™s success, a place where life was continuing as it always had. Well, that and a place where he could wrestle with what heâ€™d done in the name of saving the world without anyone badgering him to talk about it. That place was his parentsâ€™ house, and once he got there it was exactly what heâ€™d needed. For his return trip he booked a business class seat and had continued to fly business ever since. 

Understanding all the things Malcolm hadnâ€™t said aloud, Trip nodded. â€œReally bad time for that.â€ 

â€œIndeed.â€ 

â€œI think they give you more peanuts in business class, too.â€ 

Malcolm could only chuckle at that. Trip sometimes came out with the most random things. It was a dear habit. 

Prompted by something beyond Malcolmâ€™s knowledge, his partner grew somber and said, â€œI wish you couldâ€™ve met Lizzie.â€ 

â€œSo do I,â€ he replied, simply and sincerely. â€œWe could go to the memorial.â€ 

â€œNah. The memorialâ€™s all about how she â€“ how all of them â€“ died. I spent enough time focusinâ€™ on that, which sheâ€™d have kicked my ass for. Maybe Iâ€™ll show you some pictures. Mom got copies of as many pictures of us growinâ€™ up as she could.â€ 

â€œIâ€™d like that.â€ He sipped his water before continuing, â€œYour parents were in Ireland during the attack, if I remember correctly.â€ That was the kind of information he considered essential before meeting them. (Elizabethâ€™s funeral hardly counted as a real introduction.) Proper reconnaissance, after all, had a wide variety of uses. 

â€œYou do.â€ After a thoughtful pause, Trip grinned. â€œLizzie wouldâ€™ve made some crack about workinâ€™ engine schematics into our vows.â€ 

It struck Malcolm that Lizzie and Maddie probably wouldâ€™ve gotten along very well. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, not mine, not making money from this.

  
Author's notes: As usual, not mine, not making money from this.  
  
Thanks to Mike for his usual helpful beta reading!  


* * *

Halfway down the stairs from the arrival gate, Trip spotted his parents waiting by one of the baggage carousels. Jamming his book rather awkwardly into his pocket, he picked up his pace. â€œMom anâ€™ Dad are over there,â€ he told Malcolm. His mother started waving wildly. â€œOh. Weâ€™re a bunch of huggers, just so you know.â€ 

That rapidly became clear as his mother strode over to the bottom of the staircase and enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug. â€œTrip!â€ 

â€œHi Mom,â€ he gasped, a bit short of breath from her hug. 

â€œMalcolm!â€ She moved on to hug Malcolm, whose eyes grew slightly bigger as her firm grip became apparent. â€œItâ€™s so good to see you!â€ 

â€œLikewise.â€ 

His father was more of a casual, pat-on-the-back type of hugger. â€œGood to see you, son.â€ 

â€œNice to be home.â€ 

â€œAnd Malcolm. Tripâ€™s told us lots about you lately.â€ Malcolm, for his part, seemed a bit relieved to discover that Charles Tucker Sr. had a much more breathing-friendly hug than his wife. The four of them moved off to the side, since they were starting to block the stairs. 

Trip thought it prudent to add, â€œAll good stuff. Now, let me do this right. Malcolm, you remember my parents, Charlie anâ€™ Catherine. Mom, Dad, you met him once before, but this is Malcolm,â€ he paused a beat for effect, â€œmy fiancÃ©.â€ 

â€œOooh!â€ His mother hugged them both again. â€œSince when?â€ 

â€œTuesday.â€ 

â€œCongratulations!â€ said his grinning father. â€œWhenâ€™s the weddinâ€™?â€ 

â€œDonâ€™t know. Either until we come back to Earth, or Starfleet changes the regulations so married couples can serve together. Whichever happens first.â€ 

He wasnâ€™t at all surprised when his mother declared, â€œI want details. Who asked who? I donâ€™t see a ring.â€ 

â€œI asked Mal.â€ 

â€œHe knew I wouldnâ€™t want a ring. Not until weâ€™re both wearing one. Trip, our bags are coming.â€ It was fairly easy to spot the NX-01 duffle bags, which sure enough were just moving on the conveyor belt (and attracting curious glances from other passengers). They walked over, Tripâ€™s parents right behind them. 

Trip grabbed one while Malcolm took the other and decided, â€œThis must be yours; itâ€™s much heavier.â€ 

They swapped bags. â€œJust wait till Maddie has kids. Then youâ€™ll have all kinds of souvenirs weighinâ€™ you down too.â€ 

His mom grinned. â€œYour aunt Leslie said that we either invite them over Saturday, or they show up uninvited.â€ Turning to Malcolm, she added, â€œThatâ€™s my younger sister, her husband, anâ€™ my mother. Now sheâ€™s really gonna insist.â€ 

â€œMal, that okay?â€ 

â€œOf course.â€ Trip suspected Malcolm would say that either way, but he was pretty good at telling when his fiancÃ© was faking, and that didnâ€™t appear to be the case. 

â€œBetter invite them, then. Oh, thereâ€™s my box.â€ 

â€œYou mean the one everyoneâ€™s staring at?â€ asked his dad. 

â€œYeah.â€ Come to think of it, the multicolored Ki-lana writing _would_ attract attention, especially when everyone was watching the luggage conveyor. â€œItâ€™s Sarahâ€™s floatinâ€™ playhouse.â€ 

â€œFloatinâ€™ playhouse?â€ echoed his mom incredulously, while Trip hefted the large flat box off the conveyor belt. 

â€œYep. Donâ€™t worry, itâ€™s got three tethers.â€ 

Not particularly reassured, she said, â€œYour sisterâ€™s gonna kill you.â€ 

â€œIt only goes up a meter anâ€™ a half.â€ 

â€œNifty.â€ Taking a closer look at the writing, his dad added, â€œBut I hope youâ€™ve got translated assembly directions.â€ 

â€œItâ€™s supposed to just pop up, but yeah, I do.â€ He didnâ€™t mention that he forgot about running those through the UT until the last minute, and Malcolm was sure they were going to miss their shuttlepod to Earth. Everything had worked out, though: he had translated assembly directions, and theyâ€™d made their assigned shuttlepod. 

Malcolm helpfully took one end of the playhouse and they carried it between them out to the parking lot. Meanwhile, giving the gift a final suspicious glare, Catherine returned to the topic of their engagement. â€œSo, you were givinâ€™ me more details.â€ 

â€œIt was in London,â€ supplied Malcolm smoothly. â€œIn Traflagar Square.â€ 

â€œAnâ€™ he said yes right away.â€ That was the best part, in Tripâ€™s opinion. â€œI was gonna wait till Australia, but it kinda slipped out.â€ 

Those details pleased his mom immensely. â€œItâ€™s really romantic, fallinâ€™ in love out in deep space.â€ 

The four of them left the airport and stepped into the sunny outdoors. â€œWhereâ€™d we park again?â€ asked Charlie, pulling out his sunglasses. 

In the manner of all whose spouses can never remember where they park, Catherine had long ago adopted the habit of making sure she knew where the vehicle was. â€œFive D. Now, Sue, Rob anâ€™ the kids wonâ€™t be here till almost nine tonight, but Dan anâ€™ Jessie are cominâ€™ over at quarter of six for a barbeque. Do you like barbeques, Malcolm?â€ 

â€œYes.â€ After a second, he added, â€œDid Trip tell you about the barbeque that went up in flames?â€ 

Trip thought that might need a little explaining, since he didnâ€™t think heâ€™d included the story in any of his letters. â€œWe learned the hard way not to let Travis near a grill.â€ 

â€œIt _was_ an alien grill,â€ pointed out Malcolm. 

â€œStill, the entire grill was on fire! But we donâ€™t hafta worry about that with Dad.â€ 

â€œI have never once ignited the entire grill,â€ said his father, who had finally spotted the car and was stabbing the button to unlock its doors. 

Catherine was practically glowing. â€œIâ€™m so glad youâ€™re here! Weâ€™ve been looking forward to havinâ€™ you for months! Now weâ€™re givinâ€™ you two the bigger guest room, Sue anâ€™ Robâ€™ll be in the other guest room, anâ€™ the kids are gonna be in a tent. Iâ€™ve got a pecan pie at home, thereâ€™s catfish for lunch â€“ do you have any favorite foods, Malcolm?â€ 

â€œIâ€™m not particular.â€ 

Trip piped up, â€œHe likes pineapple.â€ 

â€œHawaiian meatballs, then,â€ she said, more to herself than anyone else. 

While Trip and Malcolm maneuvered the floating playhouse into the trunk, Tripâ€™s dad moved on to one of his favorite hobbies. â€œDo you fish, Malcolm?â€ 

â€œNot especially well.â€ 

â€œI was thinkinâ€™ I could show you boys my new fishinâ€™ hole.â€ 

There was just one problem with that which Trip felt compelled to point out. â€œWe donâ€™t have licenses.â€ 

â€œOh, I already got you temporary ones. You donâ€™t hafta fish if you donâ€™t want to, but I figured itâ€™d be handy to have them.â€ 

â€œFishing is fine, so long as Iâ€™m not expected to catch dinner.â€ Malcolm, while not exactly brimming with enthusiasm, didnâ€™t sound like he minded the prospect. They slid into the backseat. 

â€œYouâ€™re not.â€ 

â€œItâ€™d be kinda nice to stay on land, though. Home leave on solid Earth anâ€™ all.â€ Trip hoped he sounded casual, but Malcolm wasnâ€™t going to bring it up, and his dadâ€™s boat â€“ while sturdy â€“ wasnâ€™t very big and you really felt the waves. 

â€œThatâ€™s okay, the boatâ€™s in the shop.â€ 

Malcolm grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers tightly in thanks, and then they kept their hands together. â€œTrip tells me Tucker family kickball games are quite the events.â€ 

â€œJust wait â€˜till you experience one for yourself! This is gonna be a great week.â€ Catherine turned to look at them. â€œSue said Sarah was so excited she hasnâ€™t stopped talkinâ€™ about cominâ€™ here.â€ 

â€œItâ€™ll be great,â€ echoed Trip wholeheartedly. â€œWeâ€™ve been lookinâ€™ forward to home leave for a while.â€ 

â€œIndeed. Trip has wonderful stories; Iâ€™m quite looking forward to meeting everyone.â€ 

Trip gave Malcolmâ€™s hand a little squeeze. Home leave was shaping up nicely. 

*** 

After lunch they set off to fish. Malcolm seemed sort of puzzled as to why fishing was such a priority, so as they followed his parents down path through the woods Trip explained, â€œFishinâ€™ for us is about spendinâ€™ time together.â€ 

â€œAh.â€ Malcolm nodded his understanding. â€œDoes everyone in your family fish?â€ 

â€œPretty much. Mom anâ€™ Sue usually bring books in case the fish arenâ€™t bitin.â€™â€ 

â€œNot today,â€ called Catherine cheerily. â€œToday I donâ€™t care if I even get one nibble.â€ 

Trip heard his dad mutter, â€œSacrilege!â€ 

â€œLizzie was the best out of the kids,â€ continued his mom, a hint of sadness in her voice. 

â€œShe was a real fisherwoman,â€ agreed Charlie. 

Malcolm proceeded with characteristic caution. â€œTrip said I might be able to see pictures.â€ 

â€œOf Lizzie, anâ€™ Trip growinâ€™ up? Sure. Watch that log.â€ Trip was pleased to see his parents were finally able to talk about Lizzie without bursting into tears. It had been even harder for them to mourn her, because if they hadnâ€™t been visiting Sue, Rob, and the kids they too wouldâ€™ve been killed and were therefore burdened with survivorsâ€™ guilt. He stepped over the log his mom warned about and mused that time didnâ€™t heal all wounds, but it sure made them more bearable. 

His dad chuckled. â€œCareful, Malcolm. If she takes out that massive photo album, youâ€™ll be lookinâ€™ at pictures all day.â€ 

â€œHe doesnâ€™t have to look at all of them.â€ 

â€œAnyway, here we are.â€ 

They walked out of the woods and onto the shore of a nice pond. It was peaceful, and except for a lone fisherman on the opposite shore, they had the place to themselves as far as they could see. Then again, it was a Monday afternoon â€“ not exactly prime fishing time. 

Charlie immediately set to picking out his lure while reassuring, â€œThey put in a gator fence a couple months ago.â€ 

â€œGood thing,â€ said Trip. â€œStarfleet doesnâ€™t let Malcolm take phase pistols on home leave. Ow!â€ 

â€œOh, Iâ€™m sorry.â€ Malcolm was all innocent, except the glimmer in his eyes. â€œWas that your foot?â€ 

With both of his parents trying to cover their laughs with coughs, Trip thought it best to change the subject. â€œPass me one of those jigs, Dad?â€ 

â€œA big one or a little one?â€ 

â€œWhichever you think is more likely to get me fish here.â€ His dad handed him one of the larger jigs. â€œThanks.â€ 

â€œYou have a lure preference, Malcolm? Or you can use a bobber anâ€™ worm like Catherine.â€ 

â€œItâ€™s more relaxinâ€™ that way,â€ she said. â€œBesides, less castinâ€™ is good for the old arms.â€ 

â€œDo you have another one of those?â€ Malcolm asked, eyeing Tripâ€™s lure. 

â€œSure.â€ Charlie handed it over before taking out a little container with worms and baiting his wifeâ€™s hook. 

â€œThank you.â€ 

Malcolm eyed Tripâ€™s motions and deftly attached his lure. He knew what he was doing with the fishing pole, more or less, but was obviously unused to fishing. Trip wasnâ€™t surprised, as he couldnâ€™t really picture any of his fiancÃ©â€™s relatives fishing. 

His mom tossed her line out and sat down on the lightweight folding chair she always brought fishing. â€œHowâ€™s Jon?â€ 

â€œSpendinâ€™ a week with his aunt in Buffalo, then goinâ€™ to Hawaii.â€ 

â€œI can hardly picture Porthos in Hawaii,â€ added Malcolm. â€œFor some reason, he doesnâ€™t strike me as a tropical sort of dog.â€ 

That brought to mind an odd picture of Porthos wearing a lei. â€œMaybe, but you know Jonâ€™s not gonna leave him at a kennel. Besides, I think heâ€™s countinâ€™ on usinâ€™ him to get the ladiesâ€™ attention.â€ 

Charlie chuckled at that, although he didnâ€™t let it interrupt his much-practiced fishing rhythm. â€œDo you like dogs, Malcolm?â€ 

â€œProperly trained dogs, yes. I dislike dogs that jump up and attempt to devour your face. Thankfully Porthos isnâ€™t such a creature. Although I have reservations about bringing pets on starships, which considering the circumstances Iâ€™d appreciate you not passing on.â€ He cast again and set to reeling his line in speedily. 

â€œDarlin,â€™ itâ€™s not a race. Youâ€™ve gotta let the fish have a shot at chompinâ€™ down on your lure.â€ 

Malcolm slowed his reeling-in pace to something a few steps below frantic. â€œBetter?â€ 

â€œYep.â€ 

â€œAre we trying to catch catfish?â€ 

â€œIâ€™m _always_ tryinâ€™ to catch catfish,â€ responded Trip honestly. 

His dad grinned. â€œSure, but more likely weâ€™ll get bass or crappies here.â€ 

â€œCrappies?â€ Malcolm was evidently amused by that name. 

â€œTheyâ€™re everywhere. Theyâ€™re good eatinâ€™ fish, too. Hey, thereâ€™s a nibbler teasinâ€™ me over here.â€ 

As usual, Charlie fell silent while engaged in a battle of wits with the fish. Not being such a serious fisherman himself, Trip never quite got his dadâ€™s analogy that it was like playing chess. 

His mom took the opportunity to ask, â€œHow was London?â€ 

â€œReally good. Maddie got married Saturday, which was great. Anâ€™ London has a great Ferris wheel.â€ 

â€œMaddie is your sister, right, Malcolm?â€ 

â€œYes. My only sibling.â€ 

While his dad steadily reeled in his catch, Trip continued, â€œWe rented a car anâ€™ went out to see Stonehenge. Iâ€™d always wanted to see it, since they did such a good job buildinâ€™ it with practically no tools. Thereâ€™s a miniature model showinâ€™ how the archaeologists think those guys built it. The way they got it to line up with the sun, without any of our instruments, itâ€™s somethinâ€™ else.â€ Heâ€™d really enjoyed that expedition. Malcolm had, too, because he had an essentially British feel for history that Trip lacked, but at Stonehenge even Trip appreciated the ancient past. It was hard to explain, but there was something about the generations gone by that surrounded the place. 

His dad pulled a decent-sized crappie out of the water and showed it to Malcolm. â€œThis is a crappie.â€ While Malcolm eyed the fish, Charlie continued, â€œThis oneâ€™s a keeper. If we get enough fish weâ€™ll have â€˜em for lunch tomorrow.â€ 

â€œBut thereâ€™s plenty of other food if we donâ€™t catch much,â€ said Catherine while recasting. â€œI stocked up. Those grandsons of mine eat up a storm.â€ She looked at them â€“ Trip, who thought he mightâ€™ve had a fish but only pulled out a stick, and Malcolm, who was trying to copy Charlieâ€™s fishing technique â€“ and smiled happily. â€œOh, Dan anâ€™ Jessie wanna show you their new house. Itâ€™s a nice place, anâ€™ we like havinâ€™ them close by.â€ 

â€œSounds great.â€ Tripâ€™s attention was distracted when Malcolmâ€™s line crossed his and, apparently without realizing what happened, his fiancÃ© continued reeling in. â€œMal, youâ€™re gonna-â€ 

â€œI think I have a fish.â€ 

â€œ- get our lines tangled.â€ 

â€œOh. Not a fish, then.â€ 

â€œNope.â€ He set to work coaxing their lines apart. â€œNow, reel it in nice anâ€™ slow. There we go. Slower. Almost thereâ€¦ got it.â€ 

â€œDonâ€™t take this the wrong way, love, but perhaps we should be further apart.â€ 

â€œYou donâ€™t wanna do that,â€ piped in Charlie. â€œMost of the edge is swampy.â€ 

Malcolm tried to cast straighter. 

*** 

While putting the steaks on the grill Charlie asked, â€œMalcolm, how do you like your steak?â€ 

â€œMedium.â€ 

â€œSo thatâ€™s one well done, one medium-well, two medium, anâ€™ two medium-rare.â€ 

â€œDad never forgets how anyone likes their steak,â€ explained Trip. 

â€œAnybody want a cold one?â€ 

Trip turned to see Dan entering the backyard, holding up a six-pack of beer, with Jessie beside him. â€œHey, Dan, Jessie!â€ 

â€œThe prodigal brother returns!â€ They shared something halfway between a hug and a handshake, followed by Jessie giving Trip a big hug. â€œAnâ€™ Malcolm, nice to see you again.â€ The fact that it was under much happier circumstances than Elizabethâ€™s funeral went unspoken. 

â€œLikewise.â€ 

â€œThis is my sister-in-law Jessie,â€ said Trip. â€œJessie, this is Malcolm Reed, my fiancÃ©.â€ 

â€œOh! Congratulations!â€ she exclaimed, the same time Dan offered, â€œCongrats!â€ 

â€œThat just doesnâ€™t get old,â€ noted Trip, grabbing a bottle. â€œBeer, Mal?â€ 

â€œSure.â€ 

Leading the way over to the picnic table, Jessie asked, â€œSo, whenâ€™s the big day?â€ 

â€œDonâ€™t know. Either when we transfer back to Earth, or Starfleet decides to let married couples serve together, whichever comes first.â€ 

â€œI can hardly wait! Ooh, you could make your rings out of some alien metal - that would be poetic. Falling in love out in space is so romantic.â€ 

â€œThatâ€™s what Mom said.â€ Turning to Dan, Trip continued, â€œHowâ€™s the new job?â€ 

â€œPretty good. The downside to workinâ€™ with journalists is that when I asked for a couple days off â€˜cause my brother was home on leave, I had six people askinâ€™ if my brother was Commander Tucker of _Enterprise_ anâ€™ could I get them an interview.â€ 

â€œI hope you said no interviews.â€ That was about the last thing he wanted. 

â€œOf course I did.â€ 

â€œIf someone had told me when he was in high school that Dan would be working for the _morninâ€™_ news, I wouldâ€™ve thought they were off their rocker.â€ Catherine placed a bowl of chips and a basket of cutlery on the picnic table. â€œIt just goes to show that half the worryinâ€™ we do is a waste of time.â€ 

â€œItâ€™s the other half that makes it necessary,â€ said Malcolm before taking a sip of his beer. 

â€œMalcolm hereâ€™s a professional worrier.â€ 

â€œIt comes with the job.â€ 

While another steak went on the grill and sizzled, Catherine turned and headed back towards the house. â€œMom, you need any help?â€ Trip knew better than to offer to aid his dad â€“ no matter that he was juggling six steaks, veggie kabobs, and jumbo shrimp to boot. Charlie Tucker accepted no help when grilling. 

â€œYouâ€™re on vacation. Relax.â€ With that Jessie followed her mother-on-law into the house, asking when Sue and her brood were arriving. 

Dan reached for a handful of chips. â€œOh, Dad, I brought that tent for the kids. Itâ€™s a pain in the ass to get up, though. Good thing my brotherâ€™s an engineer.â€ 

â€œYeah, Dan. Thatâ€™s why I spent seven years at college, so I could put up your tents.â€ 

â€œI _told_ you that you shouldâ€™ve concentrated in collapsible shelters instead of warp mechanics.â€ 

â€œDan,â€ chided their father, â€œDonâ€™t ruin it for those of us who have a  real technical problem weâ€™d like Trip to look at.â€ 

â€œWhatâ€™s that, Dad?â€ asked Trip before helping himself to chips. 

â€œI think our computer screen is just about dead. Last time we got a vid letter from you, you looked all blue anâ€™ green. Itâ€™s awfully old, so your mom anâ€™ I went to the store to look at new ones. Do you have any idea how many different screens there are? Then when your mom said we wanted one thatâ€™d be good for talkinâ€™ to our son in space, the kid started speakinâ€™ some language that couldnâ€™tâ€™ve been English.â€ 

â€œNo problem.â€ 

â€œWe can help you choose one,â€ said Malcolm. 

â€œOh, another technology wizard in the family!â€ Trip looked over to see his mom grinning over the pitcher of iced tea and stack of cups she was carrying. 

Trip proudly declared, â€œMalcolmâ€™s got a PhD in weapons engineering.â€ Since Malcolm was far too modest to do his own bragging, Trip was happy to do it for him. 

â€œI didnâ€™t know you could get a degree in that.â€ Jessie put down a huge bowl of potato salad. 

Malcolm gave a little shrug. â€œNot many universities offer it.â€ 

â€œ _Two_ engineering PhDs!â€ exclaimed Dan while grabbing more chips. â€œYou guys have gotta come back to Earth!â€ 

â€œOr _you_ could just take a class in vehicle mechanics,â€ pointed out Jessie. Turning to Malcolm, she added, â€œThatâ€™s what heâ€™s after.â€ 

Dan made a face. â€œYouâ€™re no fun.â€ 

With an amused grin, Malcolm asked, â€œIs this the iced tea you were telling me about, Trip?â€ 

â€œMomâ€™s famous sun-brewed iced tea? I hope so.â€ 

â€œIt sure is. Donâ€™t believe anyone who tells you that decent iced tea comes in a sugary mix. Lemonade either.â€ 

â€œSpeaking of which, will you pass it to me? Thanks, Trip.â€ Jessie somehow managed not to spill a drop of iced tea while looking at Malcolm as she poured. â€œSo, Malcolm, whatâ€™s the best part of your job?â€ 

Malcolm swallowed a chip before replying. â€œThere are two. When weâ€™re in the middle of an alien city, or looking out over an uninhabited planet, and I remember that no human has ever seen the place before.â€ 

â€œAnd the second?â€ 

â€œWhen I have a particularly satisfying weapons test.â€ 

Jessie laughed and almost choked on her iced tea. 

â€œThatâ€™s my Malcolm.â€ Trip punctuated this with a squeeze of his fiancÃ©â€™s shoulder. 

â€œCome anâ€™ get it!â€ called his dad. They all grabbed a plate and crowded around the grill. Charlie narrated while he served the steaks, starting with his wife. â€œHere you go, hon. Malcolm, Dan, medium for you. Trip, stop ooglinâ€™ Malcolm long enough to hold your plate still.â€ 

â€œI wasnâ€™t!â€ replied Trip automatically. Well, maybe just a little. He did look really good. 

Dan unhelpfully countered, â€œWere too.â€ 

Trip glared at his brother. â€œShut up anâ€™ leave some shrimp for the rest of us.â€ Then he looked over at Malcolm, who was smirking and overall looking very amused, which was good because this was just the way Tucker family dynamics worked. 

Catherine gave her future son-in-law a warm smile. â€œWelcome to the family, Malcolm.â€ 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own Star Trek.

  
Author's notes: I still don't own Star Trek.  
  
Again, thanks to Mike for helpful beta insights.  


* * *

The next morning they borrowed Charlieâ€™s car and set off on their mission to the mall. When they got back from what Malcolm considered a successful expedition, Catherine and Charlie were loading up for the picnic. â€œHowâ€™d the shoppinâ€™ go?â€ asked Catherine from her spot fitting baskets in Dan and Jessieâ€™s car. 

â€œI found a great birthday present for Travis!â€ Trip pulled it out of the bag and held up the book heâ€™d chosen. 

Charlie read the title out loud. â€œ _The 100 Best Practical Jokes Ever Played_.â€ 

Only Trip would pick that book. As he had in the store, Malcolm observed, â€œYouâ€™re just encouraging him, you know.â€ 

â€œSays the man who got him gummy worms.â€ 

â€œIâ€™m attempting to correct a terrible deficiency from his childhood.â€ Well, that and he couldnâ€™t think of anything else. Buying gifts had never been his strongest suit. 

Catherine had moved on. â€œYou went to Davidâ€™s Menswear?â€ 

â€œYep.â€ 

â€œHe needed new shirts,â€ explained Malcolm. 

â€œBut Davidâ€™s doesnâ€™t sell Hawaiian shirts.â€ 

â€œThat was the point. We reached a negotiated settlement.â€ Catherine looked at him expectantly. â€œHalf of the Hawaiian shirts are going, and half stay.â€ In Malcolmâ€™s mind, the shirts which were going represented a hard-won victory. 

â€œThis I have to see!â€ She took the bag and lifted each item out in turn. â€œA plain navy t-shirt: nice. Brown t-shirt: also nice. Black button-down: classic. A royal blue one: good. Gray, long-sleeved: fine. Navy: lovely. Sea foam: very nice. And some socks. Lots of socks.â€ 

â€œOh,â€ said Trip off-handedly, â€œthose are both of ours.â€ 

â€œIâ€™m so glad youâ€™re not hiding behind those crazy shirts anymore, Trip.â€ 

â€œWhat?â€ 

â€œDonâ€™t you remember? You started wearing them the summer before you went to college.â€ 

â€œSo?â€ asked Trip, confused. Malcolm was quite curious as to where this was headed. 

â€œSo that was when you decided you didnâ€™t want to be a â€˜stereotypical nerdâ€™ anymore.â€ 

Trip cocked his head a little in thought, as though recalling something heâ€™d tried to forget. â€œOh.â€ 

This was news to Malcolm, who had a very hard time picturing Trip as a stereotypical nerd. 

â€œDonâ€™t tell me youâ€™ve forgotten?â€ asked Catherine incredulously. â€œYou never said anythin,â€™ but a mother knows. You were nervous about beinâ€™ a year younger than the other kids anâ€™ you wanted a fresh start.â€ 

Malcolm turned to Trip. â€œYou skipped a year?â€ 

â€œYeah, junior year of high school.â€ That was most interesting. He hadnâ€™t known. Visiting Tripâ€™s family was teaching him a great many things. 

â€œAnyway,â€ he said, â€œIâ€™ve convinced him to give half of the Hawaiian shirts to a secondhand store.â€ 

â€œWhat he really wanted was to put them in the matter recycler, but I figured someone might wear them.â€ And pity the poor soul who was in love with that person. Malcolm wasnâ€™t going to miss the shirts, that much was certain. Plus, Trip looked positively delicious in the new shirts. 

Sarah, the seven-year-old ball of energy, came running out of the house. â€œUncle Trip! Grandma says thereâ€™s a pond where weâ€™re going to have our picnic and I want to play Marco Polo. Will you play with me?â€ 

â€œSure.â€ Trip was wonderful with his niece and nephews; he obviously adored them. â€œWeâ€™ll get a big game goin.â€™â€ 

She turned to Malcolm. â€œYou should play too. Itâ€™s fun with more people.â€ Noticing the shopping bags, she said, â€œYou went shopping? Did you get anything good?â€ With that she opened the bags. â€œClothes, clothes â€“ ooh, gummy worms!â€ 

Now he realized why Trip had insisted on buying a small bag of gummy worms in addition to the larger bag intended for Travis. Trip grabbed it and handed it to Sarah. â€œDonâ€™t forget to share with Sean anâ€™ Marty, okay?â€ 

â€œOkay.â€ 

â€œYou spoil them,â€ declared Sue, who was toting out a bag of towels. Trip just smiled unabashedly. 

â€œDo you need help?â€ asked Malcolm. 

â€œNo, weâ€™re just about ready to go.â€ Sue crammed the bag of towels into Catherineâ€™s car. â€œWeâ€™re gonna need three cars, though.â€ 

Catherine added, â€œBring your swim trunks.â€ 

Malcolm had no intention of that, but he was spared from replying by Sarah offering him a gummy worm, which he accepted. â€œThank you.â€ 

â€œAnd a green one for you,â€ she told Trip. 

â€œThanks.â€ 

She looked at them for a minute, chewing on a gummy worm. â€œUncle Trip,â€ she said after a minute, â€œyou and Malcolm have been on _Enterprise_ practically forever.â€ Malcolm hardly thought five years was â€˜practically forever,â€™ but then again Sarah was only seven. â€œSo how come we havenâ€™t got to meet him before?â€ 

â€œWell, see, it took us a while to decide we love each other. This is the first time weâ€™ve been back since.â€ 

Sarah considered that for a moment. â€œYou sure took your time.â€ 

â€œYeah, but it was worth it.â€ 

She eyed Malcolm. â€œDo I need to wait for the wedding before I call you Uncle Malcolm?â€ 

Touched, he was quick to reply, â€œNot if you donâ€™t want to.â€ 

â€œI think Iâ€™ll start now.â€ 

â€œIâ€™d like that.â€ 

She gave him a hug, which he leaned down to return properly. â€œIâ€™m glad Uncle Trip picked you.â€ 

â€œSo am I.â€ Malcolm was quite pleased that he was getting such a precious niece. â€œIâ€™m also glad that your uncle comes with such a lovely family.â€ 

â€œEven Sean?â€ Sean was going through what his mother called a â€˜moody phase.â€™ 

â€œSarah!â€ scolded Sue gently. 

â€œYes,â€ answered Malcolm, working hard to keep a straight face. Tripâ€™s silent laughter wasnâ€™t helping. 

*** 

When the adults were convinced a suitable amount of time had passed since the meal had been eaten, Sarah stripped down to her swimsuit and made a beeline for the pond. Both of her brothers were close behind her. 

â€œThereâ€™s a gator fence here too,â€ explained Catherine. â€œSound anâ€™ vibration to keep the pests away, or somethinâ€™ like that. Iâ€™ve never understood how it works, but the pondâ€™s perfectly safe.â€ 

Sarah stopped her underwater handstands long enough to yell, â€œCome on!â€ She neednâ€™t have bothered. Everyone aside from Malcolm and Jessie had worn swimwear under their clothing and was in the process of removing the outer layers. 

â€œHoller if you need anythin,â€™â€ said Trip, planting a quick kiss on his lips. 

Charlie looked over, realizing that Malcolm didnâ€™t intend to join them in the pond. â€œYou donâ€™t wanna swim?â€ 

â€œThere are enough leftovers to feed a small MACO contingent. Someone has to guard them.â€ 

Rob gave him a curious look. â€œDo MACOs eat a lot?â€ 

â€œTheyâ€™re ravenous,â€ he replied with mock gravity. â€œAstonishing, really.â€ 

â€œMarty! Stop ticklinâ€™ your sisterâ€™s feet!â€ yelled Sue as she headed to the water. 

Jessie moved over to sit next to Malcolm. â€œNot a fan of ponds either?â€ Heâ€™d yet to place her accent; it was northern American, he thought, but any more specific was beyond him. 

â€œNo.â€ Nor any other body of water, but he wasnâ€™t about to divulge that information. 

â€œI canâ€™t stand having the plants touch my feet. And then thereâ€™s the mud â€“ yuck. Iâ€™ll stick with pools, thanks.â€ She looked fondly at the group in the pond. â€œItâ€™s a wonderful family to marry into.â€ 

â€œA nice bonus to marrying Trip. Do you like it here?â€ 

Jessie nodded. â€œYes. We were losing ourselves in Hollywood. I do miss all the restaurants, though. LA has a lot more ethnic food.â€ 

In the water, Trip called out, â€œMarco!â€ He moved slowly, arms outstretched. 

â€œPolo!â€ replied a chorus of his family members. Malcolm grabbed Tripâ€™s camera, zoomed in a bit, and took a candid shot of the game. 

â€œWe were worried about him for a while, you know,â€ said Jessie. â€œBut now â€“ I havenâ€™t seen him this happy since I first met him, right before he shipped out on _Enterprise_.â€ 

â€œHe suffered more than anyone should have to.â€ 

â€œI suspect you all did.â€ 

Malcolm doubted anyone had suffered as much as Trip, but he nodded anyway, and squashed a couple ants that were crowding around one of the picnic baskets. 

Jessie switched topics. â€œWhatâ€™s it like, out there? I try to imagine it, sometimes. Trip sends letters, of course, but Iâ€™d like to hear your take.â€ 

â€œBy turns, itâ€™s everything.â€ He drained the last of his lemonade, wondering how he could possibly explain to someone who never left Earth. â€œThere are moments when we have the most extraordinary experiences and there are stretches of vast empty space where all of my staff jumps at a squeaking air vent in the armory. As the press is fond of observing, there are times we make history, but there are days when we wonder what weâ€™re doing. We have accomplishments and setbacks, exhilaration and sorrow â€“ everything. In that way I suppose itâ€™s hardly different from life on Earth.â€ 

â€œMaybe, but nobody has ever accused me of making history,â€ she said laughingly. â€œI think I understand, though. Itâ€™s life, just more intense.â€ 

Trip caught Marty, who in turn yelled, â€œMarco!â€ 

â€œPolo!â€ 

After a time the game of Marco Polo degenerated into a free-for-all, at which point Catherine emerged from the pond. 

â€œI see the leftovers are safe,â€ she said while squeezing water out of her hair. 

Jessie tossed her mother-in-law a towel while Malcolm quipped, â€œNot for lack of effort on the part of some determined ants.â€ 

â€œLucky for us, weâ€™ve got Starfleetâ€™s finest on our side.â€ 

Sarah and Marty were taking turns being flung into the water by Trip. It didnâ€™t strike Malcolm as particularly safe, but then bodies of water in general struck him as unsafe. Nobody else seemed unduly alarmed, and certainly all the parties involved were enjoying themselves, so he decided to consider it another example of the whole-hearted way Tuckers embraced life. 

â€œWhen Trip was in school,â€ Catherine said suddenly, â€œhe calculated the best angle for a cannonball so he could figure out the best way to soak his brother anâ€™ sisters.â€ Malcolm laughed at that, finding it easy to imagine his partner doing such a thing. 

Jessie noted, â€œI bet that drove Dan crazy.â€ 

â€œOnly until he figured he could use it on his friends.â€ 

â€œDo you think Starfleet will change the regulations any time soon so you can get married?â€ This from Jessie as she pulled her hair back into a braid. 

â€œNo. Command wasnâ€™t keen on relaxing the anti-fraternization laws the last time, but the three NX captains really gave them no choice in the matter.â€ 

â€œIâ€™d have liked to have been a fly on that wall!â€ 

â€œYou and half of Starfleet.â€ 

*** 

He was fast asleep until Tripâ€™s loud, pained voice woke him. â€œStop! Just stop!â€ 

Damn, another nightmare. Those had been petering out. Shaking Tripâ€™s shoulder, he said, â€œWake up, love.â€ 

â€œOh, stop!â€ 

â€œTrip, itâ€™s not real.â€ 

â€œMal?â€ 

â€œIâ€™m here.â€ He pulled Trip into his arms. 

â€œI was hopinâ€™ the nightmares were over.â€ 

There was a knock on the door. â€œIs everythinâ€™ alright?â€ asked Sue. 

â€œYeah,â€ replied Trip. â€œYou can come in.â€ They sat up. 

â€œYou donâ€™t look alright,â€ she said as soon as she saw Trip, who was wide-eyed and still looked a bit traumatized. 

â€œNightmare. Weâ€™ve kinda got a routine for this.â€ 

â€œOh.â€ 

Malcolm used his right hand to rub Tripâ€™s back. Since something more clearly needed to be said, Trip went on, â€œThere are a lot of great things out there, but some ugly ones too. A couple months ago was a really bad one.â€ 

Sue looked at them for a minute before quietly asking, â€œIs it worth it?â€ 

â€œYeah. It is.â€ 

â€œOkay.â€ 

Malcolm added, â€œItâ€™s the price we pay.â€ 

Eyeing her brother carefully, Sue ventured, â€œCan you talk about it?â€ 

â€œYeah. Itâ€™s not like the war. This was an alien criminal who telepathically broadcast his hate.â€ 

She shook her head. â€œI canâ€™t imagine.â€ 

Trip was quick to reply, â€œIâ€™m glad.â€ 

â€œI guess Iâ€™ll get back to bed anâ€™ let you get on with your routine.â€ 

â€œâ€˜Night.â€ 

At the door Sue turned around. â€œIâ€™m glad you have each other out there. Sweet dreams.â€ 

Trip flopped down on his back; Malcolm followed in a more controlled motion before Trip settled in on his chest. 

The brief conversation with Sue prompted a new train of thought. After a moment of consideration he asked, â€œTrip?â€ 

â€œHmm?â€ 

â€œIf it ever stops being worth it, youâ€™d tell me, right?â€ 

At that Trip lifted his head and looked at Malcolm. â€œYouâ€™d be the first to know.â€ 

â€œGood.â€ 

â€œAnâ€™ youâ€™d tell me?â€ 

â€œNaturally.â€ Though Malcolm supposed in his own case Trip might figure it out before he did, since he had the Reed talent of deluding himself into thinking everything was fine. 

â€œOkay, then.â€ He put his head back down and Malcolm ran his fingers through Tripâ€™s hair, slowly, the way that Trip secretly loved. 

â€œYour family is delightful.â€ 

â€œYeah, theyâ€™re great. I wishâ€¦â€ here Trip paused for a moment before admitting, â€œI wish Iâ€™d stuck closer after Lizzie was killed. It probably wouldâ€™ve been better for all of us.â€ 

â€œWe all make mistakes.â€ 

â€œTrue. Anyway, weâ€™re here now.â€ 

â€œThat we are, love.â€ In ways both physical and emotional â€“ and it was a wonderful place to be. 

Trip sat up and reached for a sweatshirt. â€œCome on, I wanna do somethin.â€™â€ 

â€œAt two in the morning?â€ 

â€œYep.â€ 

Since Tripâ€™s mind was made up, Malcolm pulled on clothes (Trip might be fine wandering around in pajama bottoms, but he was putting on jeans) and followed him downstairs. They silently went out the back door, Trip grabbing a throw from the couch en route. Off to one side, their niece and nephews were asleep in the large tent. 

Trip noticed his contemplative smile. â€œWhatâ€™s up?â€ 

Looking towards the tent, he confessed softly, â€œI just thought of them as our niece and nephews.â€ 

â€œGood,â€ said Trip, punctuating it with a lingering kiss. He spread out the throw and lay down on it, facing the night sky. â€œLook up, Mal.â€ 

Assuming there was a point to this, he lay down next to Trip and looked up at the stars. Once he was settled, Trip grabbed his hand before explaining what they were doing. â€œI didnâ€™t exactly have a lot of dates when I was a teenager, when that seemed so important. Of course, thatâ€™s because most of the time I had my head in physics books anâ€™ all. Like Mom said, I was pretty nerdy. But one day Dad told me, â€˜Trip, someday youâ€™ll look up at the stars with someone who sees them the same way you do.â€™ So thatâ€™s what I wanted to do out here.â€ 

He didnâ€™t know exactly how to respond to that, but it moved him. Lacking a more precise way to articulate his feelings, he said simply, â€œI adore you, Trip Tucker.â€ 

â€œAnâ€™ Iâ€™m madly in love with you, darlin.â€™ Thatâ€™s why I brought you out here at two in the mornin.â€™â€ 

Hands entwined, they lay there for half an hour, gazing at the stars they roamed among. 

*** 

â€œWoo-hoo!â€ exclaimed Marty. â€œThat was the best!â€ He was thrilled because, for the first time, he was just tall enough to ride the Roller Coaster of Doom. Malcolm thought the whole thing was kitschy and rather absurd, but then this wasnâ€™t a first-rate amusement park. 

Sarah, much to her unhappiness, wasnâ€™t nearly tall enough for the roller coaster. Charlie had taken her off to ride the carousel instead, and she was all smiles again by the time they reunited. â€œYou only got one ride, but I got to go on the merry-go-round three times!â€ 

â€œBut itâ€™s-â€ whatever Sean mightâ€™ve said was cut off by a sharp glance from Sue. â€œThatâ€™s good, Sarah. Hey, can we get candy floss?â€ For some reason, Malcolm was surprised to hear the confection referred to in the way he had known it since childhood, as opposed to the American â€˜cotton candy.â€™ 

â€œWhy not?â€ answered Rob. â€œWeâ€™re on holiday.â€ 

â€œYay!â€ Sarah jumped up and down a couple of times. â€œI want pink!â€ 

Malcolm grinned at her enthusiasm as they all headed over to the stand. â€œToo bad Dan anâ€™ Jessie have to work today,â€ said Trip. â€œWhatâ€™d you think of the roller coaster?â€ 

â€œIt was over the top.â€ 

â€œYeah. Iâ€™ve been on a lot better. Marty loved it, though. Feel like some cotton candy?â€ 

As they approached the stand, he noticed the portions were rather large, even for a product that was mostly air. The American capacity to consume sugar never failed to astound him. â€œShall we share one? I donâ€™t want very much.â€ 

â€œWorks for me.â€ 

â€œNo, just get a regular size,â€ said Sue to one of her children up ahead. â€œA big one will ruin your appetite for lunch.â€ 

In all, they ordered five candy floss portions. Charlie insisted on paying even though he wasnâ€™t having any. While everyone thanked him, Malcolm was startled by a shrill beep, which turned out to be Seanâ€™s phone. 

â€œHi Drew... what kind of experiment? Sure, letâ€™s do it together. When is it due? Okay. Wait till you try the awetabulous alien game my uncle got me. Itâ€™s got two different sized balls and six little netsâ€¦â€ Malcolm, having never heard â€˜awetabulousâ€™ before, assumed it was what teenagers were saying these days. 

â€œYou did a good job pickinâ€™ out their presents,â€ noted Catherine. â€œSueâ€™s even forgiven you for the floatinâ€™ playhouse.â€ 

â€œI wouldnâ€™t have gotten it if it wasnâ€™t safe,â€ said Trip. Malcolm could vouch for that. Heâ€™d been there to witness Tripâ€™s thorough inspection. 

â€œI know, but mothers worry about these things anyway.â€ 

â€œDo you want some candy floss, Grandma?â€ 

â€œSure, Iâ€™ll have a little.â€ Catherine proceeded to take a small section from Sarahâ€™s cone. â€œThanks, sweetie.â€ 

A breeze blew up at just the right moment, leaving Marty with a wisp of yellow candy floss in his hair. He continued eating happily, oblivious to his unusual accessory. Trip handed Malcolm their candy floss and snapped a picture. That called Sueâ€™s attention to her younger son, and she plucked the wisp off his head. 

â€œDo you like park games, Uncle Malcolm?â€ asked Sarah between mouthfuls. 

â€œOnly the ones I can win.â€ 

Rob, Charlie, and Sue all chuckled at that honest reply. Sarah immediately followed with, â€œWhich ones are those?â€ 

â€œShooting games and darts.â€ 

Trip gave him a quizzical look. â€œDarts? I didnâ€™t know that.â€ 

â€œOne of the few things my father and I both enjoy.â€ 

â€œUncle Trip won me a big pony last time he was back,â€ Sarah informed him. â€œHer name is Elsie. Mummy and Daddy wonâ€™t let me have a real pony, so I pretend Elsie is real.â€ 

â€œA little too real,â€ said Rob. â€œWe wondered where the carrots were going, and it turned out they were in Sarahâ€™s room.â€ He smiled good-naturedly, shaking his head at the memory. 

Sarah pouted. â€œElsie was hungry.â€ 

Rob tousled his daughterâ€™s hair affectionately. â€œAnd that left fewer carrots for you, right, sweetheart?â€ 

Sean had finished his phone call and was downing his candy floss rapidly. â€œMum, Drew and I are going to need to use the kitchen for a science experiment.â€ 

Sue leaned over and whispered, â€œTranslation: â€˜Drew anâ€™ I need your help with a science experiment or we might set the house on fire.â€™â€ Aloud, she said, â€œOkay, weâ€™ll talk about it later.â€ 

Contentment all over his face, Trip looped an arm around Malcolmâ€™s waist and pulled him close. Then he took a bite of candy floss. Catherine eased the camera from Tripâ€™s other hand and snapped two pictures of them. 

â€œCan we play games?â€ asked Marty through a mouthful of candy floss. 

â€œMaybe if you ask when your mouth isnâ€™t full,â€ said Sue, while carrying on a silent conversation about the idea with her husband. 

Her son hurriedly swallowed. â€œCan we play games?â€ 

â€œAlright,â€ agreed Sue. â€œBut you know the rule: pick carefully, because you only get two each, unless you pay for more from allowance money.â€ 

â€œBut I barely get any allowance,â€ said Sarah, her voice verging on a whine. 

Sean was quick to point out, â€œYou barely have any chores either.â€ 

The kids moved on to discussing the merits of various games among themselves. Sue walked over to Trip and Malcolm. â€œMalcolm, do us a favor anâ€™ keep my brother from interferinâ€™ with teachinâ€™ our kids restraint by lettinâ€™ them play more games.â€ 

Trip rolled his eyes. â€œYouâ€™re no fun.â€ 

â€œIâ€™m teachinâ€™ my kids moderation anâ€™ responsibility.â€ 

â€œAlright, alright.â€ 

â€œWeâ€™ve got to ride the log flume, too,â€ insisted Sean. 

â€œAnd the swings,â€ added Sarah, who had crystallized pink candy floss around the corners of her mouth. 

As the group of them headed off to the games, Sarah happily extolling the virtues of â€˜the duck-picking game,â€™ Trip tightened his grip on Malcolmâ€™s waist. â€œWanna show off your shootinâ€™ skills, darlinâ€™?â€ 

â€œIf nothing else, I find it immensely satisfying to prove to the operators that they havenâ€™t completely rigged the games.â€ 

â€œThis ought to be good,â€ said Charlie happily. 

Seanâ€™s interest was piqued, and possibly for the first time since theyâ€™d met Malcolm had his full attention. â€œWill you teach me?â€ 

â€œIâ€™m not certain two games will be enough, but Iâ€™d be happy to give you some tips.â€ 

â€œNice!â€ 

Out of the corner of his eye, Malcolm noticed a man who looked appreciatively at Trip â€“ stunning in his new blue shirt â€“ and then at him with undisguised envy. It was an unusual experience for Malcolm, but he thought he could get used to it. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, property of Paramount.

  
Author's notes: Once again, property of Paramount.

Many thanks to Mike, whose comments keep me striving to improve my writing.  


* * *

When the trail leveled off at the top, Trip stopped to admire the view. Their cabin was just a hundred meters further, but he wasnâ€™t quite ready to go inside yet. â€œFeel like sittinâ€™ here for a bit?â€ 

â€œWhy not?â€ replied Malcolm, so they dropped their backpacks and sat. 

Theyâ€™d wasted no time, setting off for a hike almost as soon as they arrived at their cabin. Well, according to the map in his backpack, Australians called it a â€˜bushwalk,â€™ but whatever word was used it was beautiful. Malcolmâ€™s old roommate had been right â€“ the Blue Mountains were spectacular. And yes, they did have a blue haze. Now bathed in the late afternoon light, the view before them was subtly different than in had been when they set off after lunch. Apparently cockatoos liked the time of day, because a flock of them was flying far below, looking very small down there. 

Suddenly Trip remembered that Malcolm had asked for the camera and wondered what had prompted Malcolmâ€™s interest enough to take a picture. â€œCan I see the pictures you took?â€ 

Malcolm pressed a few buttons, and when Trip took the camera he saw that Malcolm had it displaying the last picture Trip had taken. There was a copy of _The Bushwalkerâ€™s Guide to Blue Mountains Wildlife_ in the cabin, so later he could try to figure out what the brightly-colored bird was called. Meanwhile, on to Malcolmâ€™s pictures. 

He hadnâ€™t known what to expect, but a close-up of his own butt was definitely not it. â€œMal!â€ 

The smirk on Malcolmâ€™s face was really something. â€œYes?â€ 

â€œYou said you wanted to take a picture of the scenery!â€ 

â€œWe were walking uphill and you were in front. Your bum was the scenery, love.â€ 

He scrolled ahead. â€œSix? You took _six_ pictures of my ass?â€ 

Malcolm snatched the camera back. â€œDonâ€™t you dare delete them.â€ 

Instead of deleting them, Trip resolved to sneak a few really good pictures of Malcolm. Preferably without a shirt on. â€œYouâ€™re crazy,â€ he said after a moment, â€œbut Iâ€™m keepinâ€™ you anyway.â€ 

â€œItâ€™s probably your bad influence.â€ 

â€œSuuurrre it is.â€ He scooted over until he was just behind Malcolm, then pulled his lover into position between his legs. This had the added benefit of providing him with a handy chin rest: Malcolmâ€™s shoulder. â€œYou picked a nice place.â€ 

â€œIt is quite nice.â€ Malcolm reached into the backpack and grabbed a bottle of water. After taking a long drink, he offered it to Trip, who took a few sips. â€œAs much as I enjoyed being there for Maddieâ€™s wedding and meeting your family, itâ€™s good to have this.â€ 

â€œYeah.â€ Trip understood that completely. These few days were just for them, and time like that was hard to come by in their lives. â€œSarahâ€™s face just about broke my heart, though. Itâ€™s hard â€˜cause we canâ€™t even tell her when weâ€™ll see her again, you know?â€ 

â€œYes.â€ Malcolm didnâ€™t elaborate, so they lapsed into comfortable silence. It was ten minutes before Malcolm asked, â€œShall we go to the cabin?â€ 

â€œOkay. I could use a shower. Just let me get a picture of you sittinâ€™ here.â€ It was the kind of scene that, Trip suspected, would inspire poets, and he wanted to capture the moment. 

The preview showed a very nice picture, although he generally thought pictures with Malcolm were all very nice. Just then a pair of women â€“ who looked like sisters to Tripâ€™s eyes â€“ emerged from the trail. 

â€œWant a picture with both of you?â€ asked the taller of the two in a clearly Australian accent. 

â€œSure. Itâ€™s just this big button here.â€ He headed over to where Malcolm was standing and slipped an arm around his waist. 

â€œYou might want to take your sunglasses off.â€ 

Right. Trip slipped them onto his shirt; Malcolmâ€™s disappeared into his pocket. 

â€œSmile!â€ Satisfied, she handed the camera back. 

â€œThanks.â€ 

â€œNo problem.â€ 

Trip scooped up the backpack, which was quite a bit lighter than it had been since theyâ€™d drank most of the water and eaten their snacks. Meanwhile the shorter woman looked at them and finally said, â€œYou look familiar. Iâ€™ve definitely seen you before.â€ 

Malcolm stuck out his hand. â€œMalcolm Reed, and this is Trip Tucker.â€ 

â€œ _Enterprise_ ,â€ said the photographer. â€œYouâ€™re from _Enterprise_.â€ 

â€œIâ€™m Imogen Connors, and this is my sister Kate. Weâ€™re locals.â€ From Imogenâ€™s tone of voice, it was apparent that being local was a matter of pride. 

Trip said, â€œYour backyard must have a heck of a view.â€ 

Kate laughed. â€œNot as nice as this, Iâ€™m afraid. And the cockies are nice enough out here, but when two dozen of them are squawking in your backyard, they lose their charm. Still, I wouldnâ€™t live anywhere else.â€ 

â€œIf I may ask,â€ ventured Imogen, â€œdoes it seem dull to you, after seeing other planets and such?â€ 

â€œAre you sure you want to know the answer to that, Imi?â€ Kate gave her sister a playful jab. 

Before she could change her mind, Malcolm answered. â€œNo. Earth is special, no matter what else we see.â€ 

â€œItâ€™s ours,â€ added Trip, â€œso if that makes any sense, it makes it different.â€ What neither he nor Malcolm mentioned was that they had fought and bled for Earth, as well, and that made it something entirely different than just their planet by birth. It was theirs by birth and because they had made sure it remained theirs. 

â€œIâ€™m glad,â€ said Imogen. â€œIâ€™d hate to think everything out there could make Earth seem dull.â€ 

â€œNever.â€ Malcolm shook his head for emphasis. 

â€œWell, enjoy your holiday, and have fun out there.â€ 

â€œThanks.â€ 

â€œThank you.â€ 

As the sisters walked ahead, Trip looked out over the Blue Mountains again. â€œYou know, Mal, it never even occurred to me that seeinâ€™ other things could make Earth dull.â€ 

â€œI did, ages ago, but I neednâ€™t have worried. And as lovely as the view is, Iâ€™m famished.â€ 

They headed back to the cabin, Malcolm to his snack and Trip to the shower. 

*** 

Once heâ€™d put on deodorant and jeans, Trip brought up his bird pictures and opened to the bird section of _The Bushwalkerâ€™s Guide to Blue Mountains Wildlife_. In the background, he could just barely hear Malcolm whistling as he showered. 

Apparently, the bird theyâ€™d seen earlier was a King Parrot â€“ a female. Australia had some cool birds, with lots of colors. 

â€œHave you seen my comb?â€ 

He looked up and promptly forgot all about birds. Malcolm was standing in the bathroom doorway with nothing but a towel wrapped low around his waist, and a few drops of water were still rolling down his chest. Trip stood up; _The Bushwalkerâ€™s Guide to Blue Mountains Wildlife_ fell to the floor, unnoticed. â€œComb? Uhâ€¦â€ 

Malcolm flashed him one of those sexy half-smirks. â€œYou seem to be having difficulty concentrating.â€ 

â€œYeah. Must have somethinâ€™ to do with my hot, almost-naked fiancÃ© standinâ€™ in front of me.â€ 

â€œThe odds are good.â€ 

While his body set to work rerouting blood flow, he pulled Malcolm in for a kiss. Being good at multitasking as he was, Malcolm managed to simultaneously kiss Trip and unbutton his pants. In the process the towel around his own waist dropped off. 

â€œI want you,â€ Trip breathed into Malcolmâ€™s ear when they came up for air. â€œI want to take our time, though. No rush. I wanna see you gettinâ€™ more anâ€™ more turned on, anâ€™ then Iâ€™ll make love to you, slow anâ€™ sweet.â€ 

By way of reply, Malcolm turned and walked toward the bedroom, grabbing Tripâ€™s hand and tugging him along. 

*** 

Some time later they lay curled around each other, not sleeping but rather floating in pleasantly limited awareness. Trip decided it was the perfect time to give Malcolm his gift, so he slipped out of bed and padded over to his duffel bag. 

â€œTrip?â€ 

â€œBe right back.â€ 

â€œDonâ€™t tarry. Iâ€™m getting cold.â€ 

Laughing, he rejoined Malcolm. â€œI have somethinâ€™ for you. Originally I was gonna give it to you right after I asked you to marry me, but I had it sent to my parentsâ€™ house.â€ 

Malcolmâ€™s interest was definitely piqued. â€œDelivered?â€ 

Nodding, he handed Malcolm the slim box. â€œI didnâ€™t think youâ€™d want a ring, but I wanted to give you somethinâ€™ special.â€ 

When he opened the box, Malcolmâ€™s eyes got wide. â€œI know you donâ€™t really need it, but it just seemed right.â€ 

Malcolm admired the neatly carved deer on the outside of the gold pocketwatch. â€œItâ€™s lovely, Trip.â€ 

â€œYour Dickens characters had to wind theirs, but yours has a battery.â€ 

The inside was engraved cleanly and simply with _I love you_. Trip had spent a while considering something fancy â€“ maybe a quote from a poem â€“ but in the end decided to go with words he used. 

Malcolmâ€™s eyes were actually a little misty. â€œAnd I you, Trip. Ever so much.â€ He reached up and guided Tripâ€™s head down for a long, heartfelt kiss. 

â€œOh, Mal.â€ Trip nuzzled Malcolmâ€™s cheek. â€œWhen you said thereâ€™s nothinâ€™ youâ€™d like better, I justâ€¦ I always thought it was clichÃ© to say â€˜you made me the happiest man on Earth,â€™ but it all makes sense now.â€ 

Malcolm played with the hair at the base of his head. â€œI understand, because I feel the same way. Come, love. As much as Iâ€™d rather stay in bed, youâ€™ve worked up my appetite.â€ 

â€œItâ€™s time for dinner, huh? Weâ€™ve got that frozen lasagna.â€ Reluctantly, they rolled out of bed. 

After a quick cleanup, they made their way to the kitchen and put their meal together. It wasnâ€™t exactly labor-intensive; all they had to do was heat the lasagna in the oven and cut up the cucumbers. So in short order they were sitting down to dinner. 

â€œHey Mal?â€ 

â€œYes?â€ 

â€œHow come youâ€™ve got a king if he doesnâ€™t _do_ anythinâ€™?â€ This had occurred to Trip when they were in London. He realized that, while Malcolm understood American culture reasonably well, his own knowledge of British culture was pretty much nonexistent, and he thought that an effort to grasp a few of the basics was in order. 

Malcolm paused to consider that, clearly surprised by the question. â€œItâ€™s rather hard to explain. You Americans donâ€™t value tradition very highly, at least from a British perspective. Though we Reeds tend to be among the more tradition-minded even in Britain.â€ 

â€œSo you have a king â€˜cause youâ€™ve always had a king?â€ To Trip, that seemed like a weak reason. 

â€œWell, partially. But the royal family also serves an important symbolic role.â€ 

â€œHuh.â€ He considered that for a minute, crunching on a cucumber. After a minute, he had to conclude, â€œI still donâ€™t get it.â€ 

â€œEver since the incorporation of EarthGov, the king has also served as a reminder that, planetary government notwithstanding, we are still a sovereign country. The anti-monarchist movement died out rather spectacularly after EarthGov. When I was at university, the anti-monarchists were forever demonstrating and circulating petitions.â€ 

â€œDid you ever sign any of them?â€ 

â€œNo. Maddie went to an anti-monarchist demonstration once, although Iâ€™m fairly certain she only did it to raise Fatherâ€™s blood pressure.â€ 

Trip chuckled at that. â€œSo, is there anythinâ€™ special you want to do while weâ€™re here?â€ He stabbed the lasagna and had to twirl his fork around forever before the melted cheese finally broke. 

â€œBesides lounging around, indulging in carnal pleasures?â€ 

â€œUm, yeah. But that sounds good too. Really good.â€ 

Malcolm grinned. â€œOh, I intend to do a fair bit of that. Thereâ€™s also another trail that I thought looked worth hiking.â€ 

â€œOkay.â€ 

â€œHow about you?â€ 

â€œNot much. I just like havinâ€™ you to myself. Maybe we can go find the Southern Cross later.â€ He liked looking up at the stars â€“ always had. Now, when they were on Earth, he enjoyed seeing them from the perspective most people did. Plus, it was even better when he and Malcolm were doing it together, because really, most things were. 

*** 

They had started out sitting on the steps looking at the stars, but Malcolm developed a crick in his neck so they relocated, Malcolm lying on the ground and Trip half lying on the ground, half on Malcolm. This position had the unexpected benefit of working out so that, as Tripâ€™s head was on Malcolmâ€™s stomach, it was perfect for Malcolm to play with Tripâ€™s hair. Having his hair played with was one of Tripâ€™s secret pleasures, because it always seemed so tender. He knew Malcolm got almost as much of a kick from playing with his hair, though heâ€™d never admitted it out loud. Trip also enjoyed playing with Malcolmâ€™s hair, something which was slowly growing on Malcolm. 

The stars looked especially bright because there wasnâ€™t artificial light around. It hadnâ€™t taken long to find the Southern Cross, which was currently sitting at a bit of an angle. 

â€œIt scares me that I could lose you up there,â€ Trip said, breaking a comfortable silence. Theyâ€™d never actually talked about that, and since they were engaged it seemed like a good idea. Not much fun, really, but necessary. 

Malcolmâ€™s hand stopped moving. â€œI know. Itâ€™s frightening how easily I could lose you as well.â€ 

â€œDo you want to stay on Earth?â€ 

â€œWe could, I suppose, although we just agreed to sign that two-year duty tour extension for _Enterprise_ â€¦â€ 

Trip rolled over, propped himself up on one elbow, and looked directly at his fiancÃ©. â€œThatâ€™s not an answer, Malcolm. Do you want to?â€ This, he realized, was probably a conversation they shouldâ€™ve had before agreeing to sign on another two years. Somehow theyâ€™d just assumed staying on Enterprise was what they both wanted. 

Malcolm exhaled softly and turned his gaze from the stars to Trip. â€œNo. But if you -â€ 

â€œI donâ€™t. Not now. Maybe after this extensionâ€™s up, but thatâ€™s only a maybe. I donâ€™t know. But my life â€“ our life â€“ is on _Enterprise_ right now.â€ 

With a little relieved smile, Malcolm pulled Trip close. â€œAlright.â€ 

â€œAlright? Thatâ€™s all youâ€™ve got to say?â€ 

â€œItâ€™s difficult. Iâ€™m afraid if we were to give up _Enterprise_ for fear of one of us dying, we could grow to resent each other. The thought of life without you is terrifying. But when I get married, Iâ€™m going to mean it. Iâ€™ve never been one of those people who believed in divorce because â€˜we drifted apart.â€™ Itâ€™s a commitment, and when I say â€˜till death do us partâ€™ I am going to mean it, completely. I donâ€™t want to do anything that would jeopardize our future happiness.â€ 

Tripâ€™s breath caught with joy that when Malcolm said those words, it would be to him. â€œI get that.â€ 

â€œDo you feel the same way? About marriage?â€ 

â€œPretty much. I mean, there are always extenuatinâ€™ circumstances. One of my aunts divorced her husband after she found out heâ€™d been cheatinâ€™ on her for two years. Iâ€™m not tryinâ€™ to say I think youâ€™d do anythinâ€™ like that. Youâ€™re far too honorable.â€ 

â€œAnd far too devoted to you,â€ added Malcolm. 

Trip smiled at that. â€œIâ€™m just sayinâ€™ things arenâ€™t always black anâ€™ white. But I meant it when I said youâ€™re my forever. Even when I wanna throttle you, I love you. So as long as weâ€™re on the same page, both meaninâ€™ it when we say our vows â€“ and Iâ€™d say we are â€“ then weâ€™ll be good for the long haul, darlin.â€™â€ 

He didnâ€™t have to see Malcolmâ€™s smile, because he could just about feel it, and anyway Malcolm started playing with his hair again. â€œWe know the risks of our jobs. Iâ€™ve resolved not to waste a moment with you.â€ 

â€œI want you to keep livinâ€™ if somethinâ€™ happens to me, to find a way to be happy again.â€ 

â€œIâ€¦â€ and Malcolm paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. â€œI could hardly imagine happiness without you, but I understand. I would want the same for you. We live dangerous lives, love, and we have to accept that.â€ 

â€œI know. Iâ€™ve always known, from our first date. But I donâ€™t wanna let fear win, you know?â€ 

â€œYes. The risk is part of who we are, at least currently. That will change eventually.â€ 

â€œThereâ€™s gonna be a point where weâ€™re ready. I just hope weâ€™re both ready about the same time.â€ 

â€œWeâ€™ll cross that bridge when we come to it. Perhaps in two years.â€ 

â€œDo you think thatâ€™s too soon?â€ asked Trip. 

â€œHonestly, I canâ€™t say. Certainly it will be time to discuss the topic again.â€ 

â€œOkay.â€ 

â€œNaturally, whether or not we decide to have children would have an impact.â€ 

He didnâ€™t want to pressure Malcolm, so he tried to sound casual as he asked, â€œBeen thinkinâ€™ about if you want kids?â€ 

â€œYes. No decision yet, Iâ€™m afraid.â€ 

â€œThatâ€™s okay. Iâ€™m fine either way, darlin,â€™ remember that. All I need is you.â€ 

â€œYou have me, Trip. Always.â€ 

He rolled a bit so he could give Malcolm a kiss before settling back down on his shoulder. It was a beautiful evening, clear and warm with the smallest breeze â€“ just perfect for lying out and looking at the stars, simply being together. 

â€œTrip?â€ 

â€œYeah?â€ 

â€œIf we have children, Iâ€™d want a relationship more like what you and your father share. My father and Iâ€¦ weâ€™ve never quite figured each other out, nor have we ever managed to communicate well without Mother interpreting for us. Iâ€¦â€ he trailed off, and Trip could tell from his tone and tense muscles that he was about to make a serious admission, â€œIâ€™m afraid I would do the same thing,â€ he finished softly. 

Trip didnâ€™t want to say something trite, so it took him a second to come up with a response. â€œI donâ€™t think you would. First of all, you said your dad was gone a lot, out at sea. Anyway, youâ€™re not your dad, Mal. I think just beinâ€™ aware and knowinâ€™ you might hafta work on communication is most of the battle, so long as youâ€™re willinâ€™ to do the work.â€ While his family was generally decent at communication, Trip had learned the importance the hard way, with Tâ€™Pol and that whole debacle. â€œNobody can be perfect. Nothinâ€™ is guaranteed. But I really see you as beinâ€™ a great father â€“ if itâ€™s what you want.â€ 

â€œAlright. I donâ€™t know when Iâ€™ll come to any conclusions.â€ 

â€œNo rush.â€ 

â€œGood.â€ 

â€œBut if we donâ€™t have kids, maybe a dog?â€ 

Malcolm chuckled. â€œAs long as itâ€™s house trained when we get it.â€ 

â€œDeal.â€ 

*** 

After breakfast the next morning they set out on another walk, where they found a bunch of kangaroos lounging around in the shade of some huge eucalyptus trees. 

â€œThat canâ€™t be comfortable,â€ said Malcolm, pointing to one of the kangaroos. Trip looked closer and discovered that the animal in question had two large legs and a tail sticking out of her pouch. 

â€œI donâ€™t know about that. It might be more comfortable to have the legs out than in.â€ He pulled out his camera and zoomed in, getting a nice picture. Then he stood back and snapped a picture of Malcolm, unaware of the camera, looking at the kangaroos. 

â€œPerhaps.â€ Malcolm still sounded dubious. 

Theyâ€™d almost reached the bottom. This time, instead of walking back up, they were going to take one of the worldâ€™s five steepest trains to the top. When a couple came up behind them jogging Trip stepped over to the right so they could pass. Malcolm pulled him over to the left. It occurred to Trip how strange it was that Earth could have a planetary government, even if it was one with carefully limited powers, but they still couldnâ€™t all agree on which side of the road (or trail) to use. 

Trip looked over at an idyllic little stream. As many amazing things as they saw on other planets, it was really good to see the beauty on their own. Malcolm mustâ€™ve felt the same way, because he dropped down to sit beside the stream. 

â€œIâ€™m quite pleased with how it went, meeting our families,â€ said Malcolm after a silent moment appreciating the scenery. â€œAfter Father was convinced your intentions are honorable, of course.â€ 

Trip nodded. â€œWhen your mom said heâ€™s just tryinâ€™ to protect youâ€¦ I thought about it, anâ€™ I get that. Heâ€™s just got a funny way of showinâ€™ it.â€ 

Malcolm just gave a little grunt, which meant he didnâ€™t really want to discuss his complicated relationship with his dad. 

â€œI was kinda worried the rest of your family might not like me either. But except for your Aunt Janet anâ€™ Uncle Edward, they didnâ€™t seem to mind me.â€ 

â€œAunt Sherry adores you.â€ 

It was hard to believe Sherry and Mary were sisters. While Malcolmâ€™s mother was very proper, his aunt was a bit wild. Trip got the distinct impression she didnâ€™t give a damn what anyone else thought. â€œSheâ€™s quite somethin.â€™â€ 

â€œIndeed. As is Sarah. When she asked if she could call me Uncle Malcolmâ€¦â€ he trailed off, but Trip didnâ€™t need the sentence finished to know how much that had meant to his fiancÃ©. 

â€œTheyâ€™re great kids.â€ 

â€œYes. Sean could be an excellent marksman.â€ While Trip chuckled, Malcolm continued, â€œI was rather surprised none of your family members asked us if we plan to have children, actually.â€ 

â€œNobody in your family did,â€ observed Trip. 

â€œThatâ€™s different.â€ 

â€œHow?â€ 

â€œMatters of that nature arenâ€™t asked about. If we wanted them to know, we would tell them, and until such time the question isnâ€™t to be asked.â€ 

â€œOh.â€ That made sense, after he considered it for a few seconds. â€œWell, I think nobody wanted to bring it up because of Elizabeth.â€ 

â€œI see.â€ 

â€œWe donâ€™t have anythinâ€™ like this no-askinâ€™ rule.â€ 

â€œThat doesnâ€™t surprise me.â€ 

â€œThere were a few dental hygiene rules, though,â€ mused Trip. 

â€œUnderstandable, with a dentist for a father.â€ 

â€œOnce Dan anâ€™ I tried to convince Dad that it was okay if we didnâ€™t floss as much as we were supposed to, because if everyone did that, heâ€™d be out of a job.â€ 

â€œHow did that go over?â€ asked Malcolm, quite amused. 

â€œNot so well. He got out the gum disease pictures.â€ 

â€œDoes anyone still get gum disease in this day and age?â€ 

â€œHardly anyone, but that doesnâ€™t stop Dad.â€ 

Malcolm grinned and rested his hand on Tripâ€™s knee. â€œSince everyone in your family has good teeth, Iâ€™d say your fatherâ€™s tactics were a resounding success.â€ 

â€œYep.â€ Trip grabbed Malcolmâ€™s hand and traced up and down his fingers, feeling quite overwhelmed with his love for the man. He couldnâ€™t think of a more perfect way to spend the remainder of their shore leave. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still property of Paramount/CBS.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Still property of Paramount/CBS.

As before, thanks to Mike for beta reading.  


* * *

â€œGood morning, Lieutenants,â€ said Malcolm as they sat down next to Travis, Hoshi, and a third woman who also wore the rank of a lieutenant (j.g.). Travis and Hoshi had both been grinning for the past two days whenever anyone called them by their new ranks. 

Travis nodded with a smile through a bite of his breakfast, but Hoshi broke out into a full grin. â€œGood morning. Have you met Lieutenant Van Assche yet?â€ 

Trip shook his head while Malcolm replied, â€œNo, I havenâ€™t had the pleasure.â€ Theyâ€™d been busy for the last several days, familiarizing themselves with the upgrades, preparing for launch that afternoon. Work during the day, and at night breaking in the new bed Captain Archer had wrangled for them. Heâ€™d apparently made a convincing argument that if Malcolm had no quarters of his own to live in, they should at least have a bigger bed. It wasnâ€™t much bigger, or it wouldnâ€™t fit, but the extra thirty centimeters was nice. The captain called it their engagement present, and it was a very good one. 

â€œThis is Lieutenant Hilde Van Assche, our new anthropologist. Lieutenant, meet Commander Trip Tucker and Lieutenant Commander Malcolm Reed, Chief Engineer and Tactical Officer, respectively.â€ 

â€œPleased to meet you, Commanders.â€ 

Trip spread jam over his toast, noting that Van Assche wore blue like Hoshi. Hopefully the two women got along well, since they would probably work together a lot. â€œLikewise, Lieutenant. How do you like _Enterprise_ so far?â€ 

â€œDelightful, sir. As soon as I stop getting lost on the way to the mess hall, Iâ€™m going to love it.â€ 

â€œSoon enough youâ€™ll be able to tell the corridors apart in your sleep. Oh, Chefâ€™s putting out Marmite. Excuse me for a moment.â€ Marmite had a place at the top of Tripâ€™s â€˜Disgusting Foods Malcolm Eatsâ€™ list. Nasty stuff, in his opinion. 

Noticing Hoshiâ€™s breakfast, he asked, â€œIs that applesauce supposed to be pink?â€ 

She nodded. â€œItâ€™s cranberry applesauce.â€ 

â€œHuh.â€ 

â€œCommander Reed is rather attractive,â€ mused Van Assche. 

Trip was so surprised he almost spit out his scrambled eggs. Since he couldnâ€™t talk, Travis stepped in. â€œHeâ€™s taken.â€ 

â€œOh.â€ 

â€œVery taken,â€ Trip emphasized. He wouldâ€™ve mentioned the engagement, except theyâ€™d decided not to officially announce it in case that gave Starfleet any bright ideas about separating them. Of course, Hoshi and Travis already knew. 

Van Assche shrugged and resumed eating her breakfast. 

â€œBy me.â€ 

â€œOh!â€ She dropped her fork and looked up. â€œIâ€™m sorry, Commander, I had no idea. It was just an observation â€“ my stupid big mouth again...â€ 

â€œItâ€™s alright, Lieutenant.â€ Her obvious embarrassment calmed him down. Besides, he and Malcolm were going to spend the rest of their lives together, so he had nothing to worry about. â€œYouâ€™re right. He is attractive.â€ 

Malcolm came back to the table, his toast now covered with a thin layer of Marmite. â€œDonâ€™t all talk at once.â€ 

It was Travis who spoke first. â€œWe were just telling Lieutenant Van Assche whose old quarters sheâ€™s in.â€ 

Malcolm was enjoying his Marmite-covered toast too much to notice the strange look on Van Asscheâ€™s face as she put two and two together. â€œSo thatâ€™s what happened,â€ she said. â€œStarfleet initially told me Iâ€™d have to share quarters. Then a week and a half ago they said Iâ€™d get my own quarters after all. Thank you, Commander Reed.â€ 

â€œItâ€™s not as though I was using them.â€ Actually, up until Trip proposed, Malcolm had been using his quarters, Trip suspected, as a safety net. It thrilled and honored him to know that Malcolm had given that up. 

â€œDid you have to share quarters?â€ Van Assche asked in Hoshiâ€™s general direction. 

â€œNo. Iâ€™m senior staff, which means I often get called out of my bed in the dead of night. The silver lining is getting my own quarters.â€ 

â€œThat was the hardest thing to get used to,â€ said Travis between forkfuls of scrambled egg. 

Hoshi cut her toast in half while explaining, â€œTravis was the only person on the ship disappointed to have his own quarters. Itâ€™s a Boomer thing.â€ 

Travis shrugged and reached for his coffee. â€œMany new crewmembers in Engineering and Security? I know Ploughman was moving to Jupiter Station.â€ Ploughmanâ€™s transfer meant Trip had to train a new beta shift supervisor, but he already thought Kekkonen was going to be a good one. 

â€œAnd Panzetti was going to the Lunar Research Base so she can get married and start a family,â€ added Hoshi. It was safe to count on Hoshi knowing the romantic status of every crewmember. 

Since Trip was chewing Malcolm answered first. â€œJust one, Walsh. Singh was reassigned to the new embassy on Andoria.â€ 

â€œTwo new folks here: Kekkonen anâ€™ Wongsawat. How â€˜bout Communications and Navigation?â€ 

â€œNope,â€ replied Travis while Hoshi shook her head, â€œStill the five of us.â€ 

Van Assche eyed them all for a moment before venturing, â€œIf I may ask, Iâ€™m supposed to attend a senior staff meeting this afternoon, and Iâ€™d like to know what to expect.â€ 

â€œItâ€™s mostly an introduction,â€ said Travis before polishing off the crust of his toast. 

â€œIâ€™ve already met all of the senior staff now.â€ 

Trip shrugged. â€œJust a formality. What department are you in anyway?â€ 

â€œSciences. Starfleet Command had the hardest time deciding, but someone said Iâ€™m a social scientist and Command went with it. Commander Tâ€™Pol and I, however, have agreed to a somewhat less rigid approach.â€ 

If there was anything Tâ€™Pol would agree to a less rigid approach for, it might as well be that. Anthropology was hardly on Tâ€™Polâ€™s admittedly long list of specialties. Trip wouldâ€™ve guessed Van Assche would be in Communications, but that was also an inexact fit. 

â€œJust donâ€™t be late to the meeting, but donâ€™t be more than five minutes early, and youâ€™ll be fine.â€ With that, Hoshi stood up. â€œAs for you twoâ€ â€“ here she gave Trip and Malcolm a mock glare â€“ â€œthere are home leave details I want to hear.â€ 

They nodded in response, unsurprised. Trip checked the time and realized he needed to get going. â€œGotta run, Iâ€™m meetinâ€™ with Hess before the shift starts.â€ Giving Malcolm a wink, he added, â€œSee you at the staff meetin.â€™â€ 

â€œHave a good morning.â€ 

â€œYou too.â€ Whistling a cheery tune with lyrics he couldnâ€™t recall, Trip headed to his domain (via a quick stop to drop off his dishes). Home leave might be on Earth, but _Enterprise_ was truly home. 

*** 

Travis was not at all impressed with the movie. As soon as the lights went up, he declared, â€œBoomer ships arenâ€™t like that at all.â€ 

To Tripâ€™s left, Jon stretched his arms. â€œAnyone feel like discussing this over a snack?â€ 

Pleased at a potential audience, Travis was quick to reply, â€œSure.â€ 

â€œI was hoping to hear your impressions of the film,â€ piped in Phlox, to nobodyâ€™s surprise. 

Trip rather reluctantly released his hold on Malcolmâ€™s shoulders so that they could stand up like everyone else. â€œIâ€™m in.â€ 

â€œAs am I,â€ said Malcolm, while Tâ€™Pol nodded her agreement. 

Jon turned behind to face Hess, Tereau, and Van Assche. â€œLadies?â€ 

Tereau shook her head. â€œNot me, thanks. Iâ€™m exhausted.â€ 

â€œIs your boss working you too hard?â€ asked Travis, who proceeded to cheerfully ignore Malcolmâ€™s glare. Hess made a valiant effort not to laugh, but still ended up smirking. 

â€œNo, I accidentally grabbed regular coffee instead of decaf last night. Have fun.â€ 

Hess and Van Assche nodded and joined the group of them headed to the mess hall. Trip reflected that it was just as well Hoshi was watching the live transmission of her nieceâ€™s ballet, since she wouldnâ€™t have liked the movie anyway. Hoshi had peculiar taste in movies (although she accused him of the same). 

â€œDamn,â€ mused Hess en route to the mess hall, â€œthe lead actor was smoking.â€ 

Phlox gave her his often-seen look of curiosity. â€œIs that another of your colorful idioms? Iâ€™m not familiar with the phrase.â€ 

â€œIt means heâ€™s good-looking. As in, heâ€™s so hot, heâ€™s smoking.â€ 

â€œAnd the problem is that he knows it,â€ said Malcolm. 

The comment had been intended for Trip, but Tâ€™Pol heard and that unfathomable Vulcan brain of hers was intrigued. â€œYou know this individual, Commander Reed?â€ 

â€œHe was in my sixth form.â€ 

â€œYour what?â€ asked Travis. 

â€œSixth form. The final two years of secondary school.â€ 

â€œHeâ€™s good at getting rid of his accent,â€ noted Jon. 

Hess was delighted with the turn of events â€“ so much so, in fact, that she very nearly missed turning to go into the mess hall. â€œWhy didnâ€™t you tell us you know him?â€ 

â€œWe were classmates, nothing else.â€ 

While Trip was trying to decide if he wanted apple cobbler or cherry cobbler, Malcolm whispered, â€œAnd he tried to cheat off my geography exam.â€ Trip grinned, imagining an indignant teenage Malcolm. â€œNever forgave me for blocking his view with my arm.â€ 

Theyâ€™d beaten most of the post-movie crowd, and therefore got the large table. Trip sat down with his cherry cobbler and found himself across from Jon. â€œHowâ€™d Porthos like Hawaii?â€ They hadnâ€™t found time yet to trade home leave stories, other than Trip gleefully telling him that Malcolm accepted his proposal. Upgrades were more work than most people realized. 

â€œHe had a great time. So did I, thanks for asking.â€ 

â€œHey, I  knew youâ€™d love it.â€ 

Travis dropped into a chair. â€œI donâ€™t care how good-looking Hess thinks that Houndstone is, his movie was completely unrealistic.â€ 

â€œYou donâ€™t have to be realistic to be hot,â€ interjected Hess. â€œActually, it sometimes gets in the way.â€ 

Trip helped himself to a bite of Malcolmâ€™s apple cobbler. His partner retaliated by taking a larger forkful of Tripâ€™s dessert. â€œI thought you didnâ€™t really like cherry cobbler.â€ 

Malcolm swallowed before replying, â€œItâ€™s a matter of principle.â€ 

Tâ€™Pol joined the table with a cup of tea and looked quizzically at Van Assche. â€œYou are not partaking in this dessert ritual?â€ 

The anthropologist shook her head. â€œIâ€™ve already had my junk food for the day, so thatâ€™s it.â€ 

Tâ€™Pol seemed vaguely impressed by that, but said nothing. 

Naturally it was Phlox who brought the conversation back to the movie and Travisâ€™s interpretation of it. â€œNow, what about the movie did you find inaccurate?â€ 

â€œFor one thing, they ran the _Astrid_ like Starfleet, or some military. Iâ€™ve never been on a single Boomer ship that was even  close to having that kind of quasi-military command structure.â€ Spearing a cherry and warming to his subject, Travis continued, â€œThen there was the pet hamster. Everyone knows hamsters donâ€™t last long in space. Now, guinea pigs, thatâ€™s different. They do alright.â€ 

Trip laughed. It was good to be back. 


End file.
